Dzieci Ziemi: wariacja na sześć części i literę p
by ayass
Summary: Po odejściu Jacka, Gwen jest wszystkim, co zostało z Torchwood. Tylko, co może zrobić jedna ciężarna kobieta z ruiną zrównanej z ziemią organizacji?  gen, głownie o Gwen, z kanonicznymi pai ringami w tle .


**Napisane w ramach mikołajkowej wymiany fików dla**carolstime w odpowiedzi na życzenie tej treści: „_Torchwood, Gwen po wydarzeniach z CoE. Jak sobie poradziła po opuszczeniu przez Jacka, jak wracała do normalności, a może jak próbowała podtrzymać resztki tradycji Torchwood z Rhysem u boku."_

**Specjalne podziękowania**: dla Ori, która to solidnie przejrzała przed publikacją. Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są jak najbardziej moją zasługą.

**Torchwood: Dzieci Ziemi (wariacja na sześć części i literę p)**

**00: Perspektywa**

Świat nie skończył się w roku 1000, tak samo jak nie skończył się w roku 2000, ani przy żadnej innej okrągłej dacie wyznaczającej koniec ery w tym czy innym kalendarzu. Żadna z przepowiedni o końcu świata się nie sprawdziła. Nie było ognia zajmującego niebo, rozpadającej się powierzchni ziemi, wysychających oceanów, rozstępujących się mórz, ludzi padających jak muchy, much opadających jak pył.

_(Były huragany, trzęsienia ziemi i wybuchy wulkanów, ale wszystkie daleko, gdzieś w miejscach o niewymawialnych nazwach, więc nie mogły być końcem, bo koniec to coś, co przytrafia się tobie. W technikolorze i po angielsku, z odpowiednio lokalnym akcentem.)_

Świat nie skończył się też w roku 2010, gdy z bezkresnych przestrzeni kosmosu na ziemię przyleciał wróg potężny i niezrozumiały; gdy ludzkość zwyciężyła, ale mimo to zawiodła. Nie skończył się, choć wielu miało wrażenie, że oto przyszedł czas na zakończenie. Bo jeśli wszystko nie działało aż do tego stopnia, jeśli byli aż tak zawodni i tak słabi, tak bezgranicznie bezbronni i tak z gruntu wadliwi, to nie ma chyba przecież sensu brnąć uparcie dalej?

Czas na apokalipsę. Na jakiś wyrok, sąd ostateczny, czarną linię znaczącą kres, twardy mur na końcu ślepej uliczki, krawędź, za którą jest już tylko przepaść.

_(Na całą biblijną ikonografię i starotestamentowego Boga, w którego nikt nie wierzy, ale o którym i tak wszyscy myślą, gdy stają twarzą w twarz z własną winą.)_

Tylko, że w 2010 horrory były nie biblijne, a pełne marnego science-fiction, koncepcji i prawd wyciągniętych z taniej literatury i młodzieżowej wyobraźni, i wielu pomyślało, czasem na głos, ale jeszcze częściej w duszy, że chyba wolałoby biblijne plagi. Ale plagi nie przyszły, nie przyszedł też bezkrwawy ratunek. Pył opadł i ułożył się z powrotem na powierzchni ziemi, i było prawie tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Świat wciąż istniał. Trwał. Kolebał się do przodu dokładnie tak samo, jak przedtem, z tym samym niefrasobliwym brakiem pośpiechu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. A ludzkość podążyła za jego przykładem, bo co innego miałaby robić?

_(Bo tak naprawdę to końca nie ma, jest tylko niekończąca się droga, nieustający ciąg zmian, nieprzerwany ruch, i choć wszystko się zmienia, tak naprawdę wszystko zostaje takie same – tam w głębi, gdzie liczy się tylko to, co w każdej rzeczy najtwardsze i najbardziej wytrwałe. A świat nigdy się nie kończy. Po prostu staje się czymś innym i trwa tak w nieskończoność. Ciągle od nowa i ciągle gdzieś śród drogi.)_

Świat się nie skończył. Czas płynął dalej.

Kapitan Jack Harkness (mężczyzna, którego zwano Jackiem Harknessem, a który miał wiele innych imion i pod każdym z nich był trochę kimś innym) opuścił ziemię na wiele, wiele lat.

_(Bo wiedział, że świat się nie skończy i że będzie trwał dalej, i wiedział też, że jeśli chce cokolwiek zamknąć i zostawić za sobą, jeśli chce dać sobie choć złudzenie zakończenia, to musi sam stworzyć dla siebie iluzję linii demarkacyjnej. Iluzję, bo mężczyzna, którego zwano Jackiem Harknessem, nie wierzył już w zakończenia. Nadal jednak ich potrzebował.) _

Gwen Cooper została.

_(Bo miała męża, dziecko w drodze, przeszłość i teraźniejszość, znajomych, przyjaciół i wrogów, i wszystko było tu, w tym miejscu, w tym czasie i na tej planecie, a ona nigdy nie myślała, że odejście może być opcją dla niej. Bo wiedziała, że nawet jeśli nie będzie końca i nie będzie początku, to i tak będzie ciąg dalszy i za jakiś czas, jak zawsze, wszystko przestanie boleć.) _

I to jest ta fundamentalna różnica pomiędzy nimi.

_(Bo mężczyzna zwany Jackiem Harknessem z każdym mijanym rokiem oducza się powoli człowieczeństwa. Bardzo, bardzo stopniowo i bardzo, ale to bardzo powoli, ale jednak. I to jest ta mała, cicha tragedia, której w natłoku wszystkich innych nikt nie zauważył.)_

**01: Przeszłość**

Gwen pamięta mgliście, że gdy była mała, cały świat wydawał jej się niesłychanie ekscytujący, pełen fascynujących miejsc i intrygujących zjawisk. Każde wyjście z domu było wielką przygodą, każda ścieżka, gałąź, murek czy schody zaproszeniem do dokonywania odkryć, a każda pospolita czynność najciekawszym zajęciem świata. W taki całkowity zachwyt bawić się mogą jednak tylko dzieci i Gwen dorosła, jak każde z nas, do znudzenia i braku zainteresowania jakże banalną codziennością miejsc i zdarzeń.

A potem przyszło Torchwood, przyszli kosmici i Jack, wspaniały, elektryzujący Jack, który pokazał jej znowu, że rzeczywistość nadal ma tajemnice, które można odkrywać, i zakamarki, które można badać, i Gwen była wniebowzięta. _Wreszcie_. Tyle czekania i wreszcie trafiła z powrotem na to dziecinne uczucie zachwytu, za którym tak tęskniła. Miała zamiar się go trzymać. Usilnie i aż do krwi.

I trzymała, trzymała pazurami, gdy te tajemnice okazywały się śmiertelne, a z zakamarków wypełzały potwory. Trzymała się kurczowo, bo cóż miałaby robić innego? Wrócić do egzystencji pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek smaku? Wstawać rano ze świadomością, że nadchodzący dzień będzie dokładnie taki sam jak poprzedni? Że tak naprawdę przez życie mogłaby przejść z zamkniętymi oczami, bo zna je właściwie na pamięć i nic niespodziewanego jej już nie spotka? Udawać, że wycieczka raz na pół roku nad morze wystarczy jej w ramach adrenaliny? Że chce pracy od dziewiątej do siedemnastej, większego mieszkania, dwójki dzieci i psa?

Każdy, kto trafiał do Torchwood, przeżywał w końcu swój wielki kryzys wiary w ludzkość i jej wartość. Nie można wciąż patrzeć na najciemniejsze strony świata i nie wątpić czasami, czy ratowanie go ma jakikolwiek sens, więc moment zwątpienia był w pewnym sensie nieunikniony. Tak jak i jego koniec, bo kryzysy ze swej natury są przemijające. A gdy kryzys mijał, zostawiał za sobą krajobraz przeorany przez cynizm, potężny, ale nie wszechogarniający, oraz zdrową dawkę determinacji. Bo jeśli pozna się dobrze strukturę i charakter dna, to prędzej czy później dojdzie się do wniosku, że jedyna droga, którą tam można odnaleźć, prowadzi ku górze. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to piąć się ku słońcu. Lub oszaleć i zginąć, ale Suzie była tylko jedna i bardzo łatwo jest o niej zapomnieć.

Gdy Gwen została policjantką, posłano ją na trzydniowy kurs, gdzie mężczyzna, przed którego nazwiskiem pojawiał się cały szereg uczonych literek, tłumaczył zgromadzonym na sali młodym policjantom jak wyglądają psychologiczne skutki ich pracy. Gwen nie przysłuchiwała się temu zbyt uważnie, bo doskonale wiedziała, że spędzi większość swoich dni wlepiając mandaty i że nie będzie nawet nosić broni, o oglądaniu jakichkolwiek zwłok nie wspominając, ale mimo to zapamiętała z tego wszystkiego co nieco. A gdy trafiła do Torchwood, gdy trafiła w świat pełen trupów i ubogi w mandaty, zaczęła wracać myślami do tego, przed czym kiedyś ją przestrzegano. Do zniechęcenia, marazmu, znieczulicy, zaburzonego poczuciu dobra i zła, zachwianej równowagi, poczuciu bezsensu, skłonności do agresji. Odkąd dostała broń do ręki i popełniła pierwszą z wielu pomyłek, które kosztować miały kogoś życie, czekała, nie do końca świadomie, na swój moment wielkiego kryzysu. Czekała na moment załamania, na utratę wiary, na te czy inne druzgocące psychologiczne reperkusje, ale nic takiego nie następowało. Suzie zwariowała, Tosh zwątpiła, Ianto miał swoją wielką publiczną scenę i martwą dziewczynę w podziemiach, a Owen chyba przyszedł już do nich trochę pęknięty, ale ona pozostawała taka, jaką zawsze była, i szła dalej przed siebie z optymizmem w oczach. Gdy patrzyła na kolejny ciemny skrawek wszechświata, myślała o jego jaśniejszych stronach i uparcie wpisywała wszystko to, co najmroczniejsze, do rubryki „wyjątek". Aż w końcu uwierzyła, że jej moment wielkiego kryzysu po prostu nigdy nie nastąpi. Że jest wyjątkowa. Odporna na zwątpienie.

Jack odszedł bez słowa. Tosh zginęła na posterunku. Owen umarł dwukrotnie. Świat bywał okrutny. Rozwiązania bywały niehumanitarne i zbyt drastyczne. Sądy zbyt prędkie. Klęski zbyt często widywane. Ludzka dobroć zawodna i ulotna.

A Gwen nadal była odporna na wszystko. Jakby ktoś kiedyś zaszczepił ją przeciwko pesymizmowi i teraz nic już nie mogło jej zranić.

Więc uwierzyła, że zawsze tak będzie, że jest niezniszczalna, że jej nic nie zmieni, nic nie zatrzyma. I, jak zawsze, wierzyła też, że będzie lepiej. Zawsze i niezmiennie wierzyła, że będzie lepiej. Jutro, za tydzień, za miesiąc. Kiedyś.

A potem 456 zawitali w ich progi i wielki kryzys odnalazł Gwen i zwalił ją z nóg.

Przez długi, długi czas nie miała siły się podnieść.

**02: Popioły**

Gdy Jack odchodzi, na pobojowisku zostaje tylko Gwen i nagle Torchwood to ona jedna, i to o wiele za dużo, wymagać od niej by była całością czegoś, co zawsze było zbiorem. Gwen nie ma na to siły. Dlatego przez pierwszych parę dni Gwen nie robi praktycznie nic. Rhys zawozi ich do domu, każe jej wstawać rano i kłaść się do łóżka wieczorem, a pomiędzy tym wszystkim o odpowiednich porach podsuwa jej pod nos jedzenie i delikatnie popycha w stronę miejsc, do których, jak sądzi, powinna w danym momencie dojść. Gwen chodzi więc do lekarza na badania, do sklepu na zakupy, nawet parę razy do pubu, w którym nie wolno już jej praktycznie nic pić, ale nie dotyka niczego, co ma jakikolwiek związek z Torchwood, i omija szerokim łukiem okolice zatoki. Rhys odbiera wszystkie telefony, w tym te do Gwen, i czasem rzuca jej pytające spojrzenie, ale ona zawsze tak samo potrząsa głową na nie, i Rhys po raz kolejny informuje osobę po drugiej stronie, że jego żona nie ma ochoty rozmawiać.

Szóstego dnia ubiera się w czerń, którą wybrał z szafy Rhys, i jedzie na pogrzeb Ianto, gdzie nie jest specjalnie mile widziana i gdzie nadal jest sama i jedna, choć Rhys jej nie opuszcza ani na krok.

Nie wypatruje Jacka.

Nie spodziewa się go.

Pogrzeb jest krótki i skromny. Przy trumnie nie ma prawie nikogo. Gdy się kończy, Gwen wraca do domu, bo Rhys ją tam odwozi i przez całe popołudnie siedzi na kanapie w salonie, bo nie ma siły dojść nigdzie dalej. Czuje się tak, jakby wszystko działo się gdzieś obok niej i było zupełnie oderwane od wszystkiego, co jej dotyczy. Wszystko jest przytłumione. Przygaszone.

A potem, nagle, po niemal tygodniu chodzenia po świecie w szoku i otępieniu, Gwen budzi się rano i wita świat, który znów jest ostry i boleśnie wyraźny, i pierwsze, co jej przychodzi do głowy, to fakt, że Tosh i Owen zostali przecież pochowani w Torchwood, a ona nie ma pojęcia, co policja zrobiła ze wszystkimi ciałami po wybuchu. A to jest niedopuszczalne, żeby wszystko, co jej zostało z tej przeklętej wielkiej przygody i wspaniałej, szczytnej misji, skończyło nie wiadomo gdzie, bo ona akurat miała kryzys i nie umiała niczego dopilnować. Niedopuszczalne, żeby Tosh i Owena czekał jakiś grób bez nazwiska, albo nawet i brak grobu. Żeby zajmowały się tym wszystkim jakieś gryzipiórki, które nie rozumieją wagi całej sprawy. Jacyś obcy, którzy nie rozumieją, że Tosh była Tosh, a Owen był Owenem, i oboje byli jej i dlatego to ona powinna się nimi zająć. Bo byli częścią Torchwood, a najwyraźniej Torchwood to teraz ona jedna i nic poza tym, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje. I może Gwen nie dała rady uratować świata, i może była bezradna i bezsilna, ale skończyła już z siedzeniem z założonymi rękoma i patrzeniem w przestrzeń niewidzącym wzrokiem. Skończyła i już, a jeśli ktoś ma zamiar z tym dyskutować lub mówić, na przykład, że decyzja o tym, co się stanie z ciałami jej przyjaciół nie leży w jej gestii, to może sobie takie bzdury pleść, ale dopiero po jej trupie. A ją przecież bardzo ciężko zabić.

I tak, tydzień po tym, jak całe Torchwood zamknęło się w jednej osobie, Gwen Cooper zrywa się z łóżka o szóstej trzydzieści trzy, poklepuje zdezorientowanego męża po ramieniu i zabiera się do katalogowania tego, co zostało w jej rękach z dawnego wyposażenia. Gdy średnio przytomny Rhys doczłapuje do niej z talerzem pełnym kanapek, Gwen jest właśnie na etapie przeklinania ekranu i szukania na serwerach plików, w których zakodowana jest większość kodów dostępu do baz danych, do których nikt nigdy oficjalnie nie pozwolił Torchwood zaglądać, a do których zaglądali dość regularnie.

Rhys stawia talerz z kanapkami na szczycie sterty papierów i posyła jej pytające spojrzenie. Nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, bo Gwen nawet tego spojrzenia nie zauważa.

- Co robisz?

- Usiłuję się dowiedzieć, co się stało z bazą i wszystkim, co się tam znajdowało.

Rhys zerka jej przez ramię na coś, co wygląda na jego oko na jakąś bliżej niesprecyzowaną stronę rządową. W rogu ekranu małe czerwone literki ułożone w napis „ściśle tajne" świecą mu po oczach. Wzdycha i odwraca od nich wzrok. Co z oczu, to z serca, a on kiedyś się do tego wszystkiego z pewnością przyzwyczai, jeśli da sobie odpowiednio dużo czasu na aklimatyzację.

- Nie prościej by było zadzwonić do kogoś odpowiedzialnego za odgruzowywanie tego terenu? – pyta mimo wszystko, sięgając po jedną z kanapek i przesuwając talerz bliżej Gwen. - Albo chociaż do straży miejskiej?

Gwen uderza w klawisze ze zdecydowanie zbyt wielką irytacją i posłusznie sięga po kanapkę. Wgryza się w nią tak gwałtownie, jakby nie jadła nic od lat.

- Zaraz będę dzwonić – mówi w końcu, odstawiając na talerz niedojedzoną do końca kanapkę. Nie odrywa wzroku od ekranu, na którym jednak nie pojawia się nic z tego, na co czeka. Marszczy brwi i zaczyna szukanie od nowa. – Ale przecież nie zgłoszę się do nich z pustymi rękami.

- Masz zamiar im prezenty zanosić...?

Gwen potrząsa głową, wystukuje kolejny z zapamiętanych kodów i naciska enter. Ekran na chwilę pokrywa się czernią, a potem przełącza ją do systemu wewnętrznego straży miejskiej. Bingo.

- Mam zamiar się uzbroić – oświadcza i uśmiecha się sama do siebie.

Nad jej ramieniem Rhys potrząsa głową, a potem wzdycha. Przygląda się przez dłuższą chwilę temu, jak jego żona hasa wśród ściśle tajnych danych. Wzdycha jeszcze raz. Tak dla zasady.

- Dobrze, że lepiej się czujesz – mówi w końcu.

Gwen, wgryziona w kolejną kanapkę, z oczami wpatrzonymi w monitor, na którym z uwagą szuka jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia, odpowiada mu dość ogólnie brzmiącym "mmmmm". Rhys postanawia uznać to za komplement względem własnych możliwości kulinarnych. Wycofuje się do kuchni i otwiera lodówkę, by zlustrować ją pod kątem tego, czy jest w niej wystarczająco jedzenia dla jednej wojującej ze światem kobiety i jej zaplątanego we wszystko przez przypadek, lubiącego rybę z frytkami i inne proste przyjemności, męża. Pół godziny później jest już w lokalnym Tesco, gdzieś między działem z czekoladą, a półkami z kawą. Ma przeczucie, że to całe wojowanie Gwen może trochę potrwać.

Gdy wraca do domu z naręczem zakupów, od progu wita go dzwonek telefonu. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia nie odpowiada automatycznym „Gwen nie może teraz podejść do telefonu" tylko poprzestaje na zwykłym „proszę chwileczkę poczekać" i zasłaniając jedną ręką słuchawkę, stuka Gwen w ramię i scenicznym szeptem informuje ją, że dzwoni do niej ten świrnięty babsztyl z sił specjalnych, a Gwen, po raz pierwszy od tygodnia, bierze do ręki telefon. Rhys słyszy tylko jedną stronę rozmowy i ma wrażenie, że tę mniej zajmującą, bo składającą się wyłącznie z takich krótkich formułek jak „tak", „rozumiem" czy „oczywiście". Na koniec jest jedno „przekażę mu" i nawet uśmiech, a potem jest już po wszystkim i rozmowa jest skończona, a Gwen oddaje mu telefon z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Powiedziała, żeby ci przekazać, że możesz jej mówić Johnson.

Rhys odbiera Gwen telefon z rąk i odkłada go na właściwie miejsce na stoliku. Myśli o tym, że wcale, ale to wcale nie jest mu głupio, bo dobre wychowanie i kurtuazja nie dotyczą świrniętych kobiet, które omal nie zabiły jego ciężarnej żony, i o tym, że wolałby, żeby ta kobieta do nich nie dzwoniła.

- Czego chciała ta świrnięta baba?

Gwen uśmiecha się do tej jego ciężkiej premedytacji. Trwa to ułamek sekundy.

- Nadal ma nagrania z sali konferencyjnej. Kazano jej je zniszczyć, ale je zachowała.

- Serio? Pani za Królową i Ojczyznę i Po Paru Trupach, Bo Kto Liczy Takie Drobiazgi Jak Czyjeś Ciężarne Żony?

Gwen przytakuje. Kąciki jej ust znów drgają. Rhys patrzy na nią i czuje się lekko i radośnie, bo zaczął już zapominać, jaka Gwen jest, gdy czuje się lepiej.

- Powiedziała im, że sprawa jest zamknięta, ale zostawiła kopię na jednym ze starych serwerów Torchwood. Zaproponowała, żebyśmy podzieliły się kodem dostępu. Połowę będzie znać ona, połowę ja, i tylko razem będziemy mogły ją odblokować. Gdybyśmy czuły taką potrzebę. – Rhys unosi brwi, a Gwen rozkłada ręce. – Powiedziała… „na wszelki wypadek".

- Jakiego rodzaju wypadków ona się spodziewa?

- Tych, co zwykle – odpowiada Gwen.

Na chwilę zapada cisza. Oboje myślą o rzeczach podobnych i mało optymistycznych.

- Może się przydać – mówi w końcu Rhys. – Jakby znów chcieli nam zabrać Zgromadzenie Narodowe.

- Nie sądzę, żeby akurat o to Johnson chodziło.

Rhys wzrusza ramionami.

- Ja tylko mówię, że może się przydać. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale Torysi wygrali wybory, więc dostaniemy pewnie konserwatywnego ministra. – Gwen posyła mu spojrzenie z tych, które sugerują, że zastanawia się, po co właściwie go poślubiła. Rhys unosi ręce w obronnym geście. – Dobrze mieć coś w zanadrzu. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie mówię, że musimy od razu robić rewolucję.

Gwen wznosi oczy ku górze, ale uśmiecha się przy tym nieznacznie, więc Rhys nie czuje się całkowicie zbesztany.

- Wracam do pracy – mówi Gwen i odwraca się z powrotem do komputera. – Zrobisz mi kawę?

- Mogę ci zrobić herbatę. Ziołową.

- Dlaczego zio….? – Gwen zamiera w połowie pytania. Na chwilę zastyga, a potem napięcie z niej uchodzi. – Bez przesady. Zrób mi zwykłą. Moja matka piła hektolitry herbaty, kiedy była w ciąży, i ja jakoś mimo to żyję.

- A moja piła tylko rumianek – odrzuca Rhys, zmierzając w stronę kuchni.

- No i zobacz, co z ciebie wyszło. – W głosie Gwen słychać rozbawienie. W tle głównie klikanie klawiszy.

- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo jesteś zabawna.

Odpowiada mu śmiech.

Rhys przewraca oczami i wstawia wodę na herbatę. Z szafki wyjmuje zwykłą English Breakfast. W ramach stawiania na swoim zaparza ją jednak strasznie słabą. Mężczyzna nie może sobie pozwolić aż tak chodzić po głowie. Trzeba chociaż próbować zachować jakieś pozory.

Gwen udaje się w końcu odzyskać nie tylko ciała Tosh i Owena, ale także pełną kontrolę nad Torchwood, a właściwie jego bardzo zniszczonymi ruinami. Wymaga to wiele krzyku, wielu subtelnych i niesubtelnych gróźb, wielu aluzji do rzeczy odkopanych wśród ściśle tajnych danych, wielu godzin spędzonych na szukaniu haków i haczyków, ze czterech awantur twarzą w twarz, od których trzęsą się ściany budynków, i dwóch telefonów do agentki Johnson, ale w końcu się udaje i Gwen stawia na swoim. Cztery dni później dwie niepozorne trumny zostają pochowane niedaleko miejsca, gdzie znajduje się grób Ianto, a Gwen składa podpis na papierach, które w sposób całkowicie oficjalny przekazują jej odpowiedzialność za trzy tony gruzu, które na razie wydobyto na placu Roalda Dahla, za następne kilka ton, które może będzie trzeba jeszcze stamtąd wywieść, oraz za wszystko, co w tym gruzie może się ukrywać.

A potem całe życie Gwen wypełnia po brzegi niekończąca się lista spraw do załatwienia i rzeczy do zorganizowania.

Nie mija nawet tydzień, nim Gwen przymusza Denise Richard do spełnienia obietnicy i wypuszczenia Lois Habiby z więzienia. Gdy Lois jest już na wolności, Gwen proponuje jej pracę. Nie jest to ten rodzaj pracy, o którym myślała, gdy po raz pierwszy wspominała o tym, żeby Lois się do niej zgłosiła, ale może i dobrze, bo po prawie trzech tygodniach spędzonych w więziennej celi za zrobienie tego, co słuszne, Lois nie ma ochoty na żadne przygody, szczególnie takie zawierające kosmitów. Nie ma za to żadnych większych oporów przed przyjęciem posady asystentki Gwen, czyli osoby zarządzającej organizacją wszystkiego, co zorganizowane być musi.

Szybko okazuje się, że wyrwanie rządowi kontroli nad ruinami Torchwood było tą łatwiejszą częścią zadania. Z pewnością zajęło mniej czasu niż porządkowanie tego, co z Torchwood zostało. Wyniesienie wszystkiego spod placu, dbając przynajmniej o minimalne pozory tajności, trwa prawie miesiąc. Żołnierze, których ściągnięto na miejsce, jako jedynych ludzi wystarczająco karnych, by liczyć można było na to, że nie wygadają wszystkiego po drugim piwie, przewożą wszystko, co wydobyli do z góry upatrzonego i porządnie uzbrojonego magazynu i nie pytają o żadne szczegóły. Codziennie po zmroku do magazynu przyjeżdżają kolejne ciężarówki i rozładowują partie gruzu zmieszane z elektroniką, aktami, niezidentyfikowanymi resztkami czy szczątkami, a także kawałkami czegoś, co kiedyś było chyba żywe. Paręnaście telefonów i duża ilość machania rękami, a także używanie własnej ciąży jako broni zaczepnej z gatunku tych szantażujących emocjonalnie, pozwala Gwen zdobyć ekipę, która zajmuje się segregowaniem materiałów przywiezionych z rumowiska w sposób wyglądający na profesjonalny i rzetelny. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Gwen i tak czuje, że musi im dokładnie patrzeć na ręce, bo chyba przestała już ufać komukolwiek. Pilnuje więc ich każdego kroku i notorycznie niedosypia. Rhys dużo od tego wzdycha, jeszcze więcej narzeka i w końcu bierze urlop, by móc siedzieć jej nad głową i podawać jej co jakiś czas witaminy, kwas foliowy i herbatę ziołową.

Gwen i Lois spędzają dużo czasu pochylone nad tą czy inną listą, sprawdzając czy wszystko się zgadza. Co któryś dzień zostają w magazynie do późnej nocy i Gwen tłumaczy wtedy Lois co jest czym i skąd wzięło się w Torchwood. Jej zdziwienie pomieszane z fascynacją przypomina Gwen jej własne wrażenia z pierwszego spotkania z Torchwood i coś ściska ją w dołku tak mocno, że czasami mówi zbyt dużo i zbyt emocjonalnie, i bywa tak, że anegdoty z pełnego idiotycznych wypadków życia Torchwood zmieniają się w napady płaczu, bo Gwen czuje się nagle strasznie osierocona i samotna. Potem oczywiście zwala wszystko na ciążę i hormony, ale nie sądzi, żeby Lois jej wierzyła. Udaje jednak, że wierzy, a to jest najważniejsze. Gwen łapie się na tym, że myśli, że naprawdę nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby Lois została z nimi na stałe. Dobrze by się z nią pracowało. Obiecuje sobie porozmawiać o tym z Jackiem jak wróci. Na razie ma zadanie do wykonanie i dużo, dużo pracy przed sobą.

Z wybuchu uratował się bardzo dziwny zestaw rzeczy. Jedna trzecia archiwów, ta położona najgłębiej, mała kuchenna szafka z resztką maślanych ciasteczek i opakowaniem orzechów, trochę narzędzi medycznych, jeden skaner, drzwi wejściowe, prawie całe biurko Tosh, cztery z mniejszych roślin doniczkowych, większość kopii baz danych, ukrytych w składzie koło cel, jakieś papiery, jakieś drobiazgi, wielkie, plastikowe coś, co Ianto przytargał kiedyś jako gryzak dla Myfanwy. Po dwóch tygodniach kopania dobijają się do tego, co kiedyś było biurem Jacka i do magazynu zostaje przewieziony jego sejf pełen zdjęć w tonie sepii, pamiątek, które nic Gwen nie mówią, i w których znaczenie postanawia nie wnikać. Odkłada wszystko na bok.

Lois zostawia nadzorowanie tego, co dzieje się z zawartością kostnicy. Zajęła się Tosh i Owenem, inni się dla niej nie liczą. I tak nie może im już pomóc, a ma serdecznie dość patrzenia na trupy. Z pieniędzy z kont, do których wreszcie odzyskuje dostęp, płaci za zakup sporego kawałka ziemi na małym cmentarzu pod Cardiff i wykonanie odpowiedniej ilości nagrobków, na których pojawią się tylko imiona i nazwiska, i nie będzie żadnych dat i szczegółów. A potem funduje wszystkim pracującym z nią w magazynie dużą ilość piwa. Należy im się za składanie w całość porozrywanych ludzkich ciał. Dla siebie kupuje butelkę dobrej whiskey tylko po to by przypomnieć sobie po niewczasie, że nie wolno jej już pić alkoholu. Oddaje butelkę Lois i spędza wieczór patrząc jak wszyscy dookoła się upijają. Odkrywa, że to bardzo samotne uczucie, być jedynym trzeźwym w morzu alkoholu.

Nie myśli prawie o swoim przyszłym dziecku. Wydaje jej się nierealne, a jej własny brak uczuć wobec nienarodzonego potomstwa prawie ją przeraża. To nie może być naturalne. Ma nadzieję, że gdy Jack wreszcie zjawi się z powrotem na ziemi i sprawy wrócą na swoje miejsce, będzie miała czas by zająć się życiem prywatnym i może wtedy skupi się na tym, co trzeba, i poczuje choć trochę tego entuzjazmu, który zdaje się odczuwać Rhys. Bo przecież tego chce.

Trzy tygodnie później, w jednej z mniej zniszczonych szaf pancernych odnajdują kopie starych rachunków, porządnie posegregowane i pospinane w teczki. Pomiędzy nimi odkrywają pudełko, ładne, po ciastkach z Marks&Spencer, którego zawartość nie ma nic wspólnego z księgowością. W środku jest dziennik Ianto, parę zdjęć z czasów, gdy było ich w Torchwood pięcioro, dwa zdjęcia Lisy, trzy śpiącego Jacka i jedno, chyba z dzieciństwa, z siostrą, a do tego kajdanki, stoper, kilka karteczek samoprzylepnych z banalnymi informacjami zapisanymi ręką Jacka, wizytówka jakiegoś doktora Withama i odręczna notatka na temat tego, gdzie należy zadzwonić, by sprawdzić czy ten doktor jest godny zaufania, jeden ozdobny Mikołaj, którego Gwen dała Ianto w ramach symbolicznego gestu na ostatnie Boże Narodzenie, adres matki Tosh, kopia regulaminu Torchwood Jeden oraz pogięty egzemplarz "Radości seksu gejowskiego", w którym praktycznie wszystkie marginesy zapisane są dwoma rodzajami pisma.

Gwen patrzy na to wszystko przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawia się, co ma właściwie u diabła z tym zrobić, a potem ociera łzy i przenosi zawartość pudełka do większej skrzyni, w której leżą już ocalałe z gruzów rzeczy Jacka i nieliczne pamiątki po istnieniu Owena i Tosh. Później się tym wszystkim zajmie. Gdy Jack wróci.

I dopiero w tym momencie dociera do niej, że cały czas czeka na powrót Jacka. Podświadomie liczy dni i wyczekuje go za każdym rogiem, jak jakaś zakochana gęś z powieści, a przecież nikt nie powiedział, że Jack w ogóle wróci. Jest dobry w uciekaniu i już nie raz ich zostawiał, więc może zostawił teraz i ją, tylko tym razem na dobre. Bo ona założyła, że Jack potrzebuje chwili spokoju i odosobnienia, ale to miała być krótka chwila. A minęły już trzy miesiące i nie dostała od Jacka ani jednej wiadomości. Nic. Bardzo możliwe, że on nie miał zamiaru wracać.

Tego dnia wraca do domu wcześniej i czeka w półmroku na kanapie na powrót Rhysa z pracy. Długo siedzi tak patrząc prosto przed siebie i nie widzi zupełnie nic. Gdy Rhys przekręca klucz w zamku, odrętwienie mija jej jak ręką odjął. Siadają razem do kolacji i tym razem to Gwen zaczyna dyskusję o tym, jak powinni nazwać swoje dziecko. Z jakiegoś powodu zaczynają na poważnie, a kończą na licytowaniu się w imionach okropnych i nie do przyjęcia. Kładąc się do łóżka, nadal wymieniają co bardziej abstrakcyjne koncepcje, ale nim udaje im się zgasić światło, Rhys wygrywa potyczkę proponując radośnie, że mogą nazwać dziewczynkę Bella a chłopca Edward. Dostaje za to w ramię, ale Gwen musi przyznać, że ta runda jest jego. Obiecuje sobie, że następnego dnia wyszuka w sieci jakąś stronę z historycznymi romansidłami, bo tam na pewno będzie coś, co zakasuje Rhysa, i kładzie się spać. Ten wieczór budzi w niej wreszcie zainteresowanie własnym nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Gwen nie wnika, jak to się stało i dlaczego teraz. Oddycha z ulgą i zanurza się w normalności. Czasami tylko zastanawia się, jak by to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby nic złego się nie wydarzyło, gdyby Ianto żył, a Jack nie odszedł. Jak ciężarna kobieta miałaby funkcjonować w Torchwood? Kiedy zabroniliby jej wychodzić z bronią w ręku naprzeciw niebezpieczeństwom: od razu czy dopiero po jakimś czasie? Ile wytrzymaliby z tak okrojoną siłą bojową, nim Jack przyznałby wreszcie, że potrzebne jest im wsparcie? Czy Ianto udawałby, że nie zaczął szukać odpowiednich kandydatów jakieś pół minuty po tym, jak dowiedział się, że Gwen jest w ciąży? Kto zająłby jej miejsce? Czy byłoby to na chwilę, czy na stałe? Czy nienawidziłaby tej osoby dla zasady, czy dałaby się jednak do niej przekonać?

Myśli też czasem, bardzo rzadko i zawsze tuż przed snem, o wnuku Jacka i nagraniu z kamer przemysłowych, które zobaczyła już po tym, jak Jack zniknął za horyzontem. O chłopcu złożonym w ofierze i córce Jacka biegnącej do jego martwej postaci. Kładzie rękę na brzuchu i zamyka oczy. Śpi. I nadal czeka. Choć rozumie lepiej niż kilka miesięcy temu, czemu Jack może nigdy do nich nie wrócić.

Mijają trzy miesiące nim Gwen wreszcie dostaje wiadomość od Jacka. Stawia się na wyznaczonym miejscu, o wyznaczonej godzinie, tylko po to, by wysłuchać, jak Jack oświadcza, że żegna się na dobre. Nadzieja, którą pielęgnowała w sobie tak długo i uparcie, gaśnie gwałtownie, a na koniec jest znów ona sama i puste miejsce po Jacku. Jest Rhys, i dzięki Bogu, że jest, bo Gwen nie wie, co by bez niego robiła, ale to nic w tym wszystkim nie zmienia, bo do Gwen dociera wreszcie z pełną klarownością, że Torchwood już nie ma. Gwen Cooper, agentka Torchwood, zniknęła i została tylko zwykła Gwen Cooper, ta bardziej pospolita i niezdolna do wielkich czynów. I tak już zostanie.

Gdy wraca do domu, pakuje swoją służbową broń, klucze od zaginionego samochodu, kopię karty otwierającej i tak nieistniejące już drzwi do wewnętrznych archiwów, i legitymację, której i tak nigdy nie używała, i pakuje je do pudełka po ciastkach, bardzo podobnego do tego, w którym znalazła pamiątki po Ianto. Po dłuższym namyśle chowa pudełko na pawlaczu, zaraz obok nadmuchiwanego pontonu, którego jakoś nigdy nie wyrzucili, bo a nuż się kiedyś przyda, okropnych świeczników, które dostali w prezencie od matki Rhysa i których nie wypada jej wyrzucić, oraz zbyt małych dżinsów, do których trzy lata temu obiecała sobie schudnąć. Zamyka drzwiczki i stara się o tym więcej nie myśleć, tak jak nie myśli o dżinsach, pontonie i swetrze.

Torchwood jest martwe.

**03: Prowincja**

Mijają dwa lata, dwa miesiące i pięć dni od jej oficjalnego pożegnania z Jackiem i mniej oficjalnego pożegnania z Torchwood, nim Gwen znów sięga po broń.

Gdy Jack opuszcza ziemię na dobre, Gwen jest zmuszona spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Jedna kobieta, szczególnie w ciąży, nie podźwignie Torchwood z popiołów. Jackowi kiedyś to udało się to zrobić w pojedynkę, ale Jack i ona to trochę inne kategorie, nawet jeśli wyjmie się z równania i jego nieśmiertelność, i jej odmienny stan. Nie jest na tyle naiwna, by wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej.

Trzy tygodnie po powtórnym zniknięciu Jacka, Gwen zamyka ostatecznie kwestię Torchwood. Wszystkie ocalałe z wybuchu przedmioty i dane są bezpieczne, skatalogowane i opisane, a dostęp do nich ma tylko i wyłącznie ona. Pod placem Roalda Dahla zostawiono pustą przestrzeń bazy, prowizorycznie odbudowując sufit i wzmacniając strukturę rusztowań, ale wejście jest zaplombowane i nikt nie ma żadnych planów dotyczących tego miejsca.

Agentka Johnson i Gwen zaszyfrowują wspólnie dostęp do plików dotyczących 456, a Gwen uczy się na pamięć kilku tajnych numerów telefonów i odbywa długą rozmowę z Bridget Spearse.

A potem Gwen i Rhys zaczynają przygotowywać się do opuszczenia Cardiff na rzecz Tiers Cross, małej miejscowości na południu Walii, gdzie zaczną nowe życie jako Roger i Anna Williamsowie. Bo prawda jest taka, że błędem byłoby liczyć na to, że mogą spać bezpiecznie, gdy Gwen posiada dostęp do bardzo niebezpiecznych danych i zbyt wiele osób pamięta, że pracowała dla Torchwood. Dlatego Gwen musi zniknąć. Fałszywe papiery na szczęście przetrwały upadek Torchwood, a Andy pomógł im załatwić resztę potrzebnych dokumentów, w tym parę podrabianych dyplomów dających Rogerowi i Annie mniej więcej te same uprawnienia, które posiadali Rhys i Gwen. Gdy Gwen odbiera od Andy'ego sfałszowaną kopię swojego świadectwa ukończenia szkoły, zaczynają się jej lekko trząść ręce, bo nigdy nie myślała, że będzie musiała zacząć życie od nowa i koncepcja ta wydaje jej się trochę przerażająca. Nie ma jednak innego wyjścia. Dla Gwen Cooper nie ma już w Cardiff miejsca.

Nim Rhys i Gwen na dobre zostawiają stare życie za sobą, Gwen spotyka się na prośbę Andy'ego z siostrą Ianto.

Od czasu kiedy Andy zdjął policyjną kamizelkę i rzucił się do bronienia dzieci, został uznany przez okolicznych mieszkańców za „swego chłopa" i, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, zaczął spędzać wieczory z „chłopakami" w pubie. Mimo, że nadal pracował w policji i większość swoich dni spędzał jednak po drugiej stronie barykady, wybaczano mu to, ponieważ, jak to ujął Johny, klepiąc Andy'ego po plecach, „mimo wszystko" porządny był z niego człowiek. Andy nie protestował specjalnie, bo wieczory były rozrywkowe, a wspólne stawianie czoła armii zrodziło w nim coś na kształt braterskich uczuć względem większości pijących z nim w pubie osób. Jako że widywał męża Rihannon mniej więcej cztery, pięć razy w tygodniu, Andy był w miarę na bieżąco z tym, co się u nich w domu działo, a w szczególności z tym, jak Rhiannon przeżywała śmierć brata. A gdy usłyszał po raz dziesiąty, a może i dwudziesty, że ona koniecznie chce wiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało i że wygląda jakby nie miała dać za wygraną, nim nie dokopie się prawdy, postanowił pójść z tym do Gwen.

I tak też robi.

Gwen obiecuje pomyśleć nad sprawą, a potem jedzie prosto do magazynu po pudełko z rzeczami Ianto, które znalazła kiedyś w archiwach. Na namyślanie się nie traci nawet pół sekundy, bo właściwy sposób działania wydaje jej się oczywisty. Wyciąga pudełko, odnajduje oficjalną teczkę Ianto, wydrukowuje to, co zostało z corocznych raportów i notatek służbowych, a potem dzwoni do Andy'ego, żeby przekazał rodzinie Ianto, że jeśli naprawdę chcą coś wiedzieć, to ona może odpowiedzieć na ich wszystkie pytania.

Dwa dni później siedzi już we własnej kuchni naprzeciwko Rhiannon Jones, a w salonie Rhys i Johny wymieniają jakieś uwagi o sporcie. Chyba się nawet nieźle dogadują.

Gwen zaczyna od faktów: czym mniej więcej jest Torchwood, jakie ma zadania i funkcje, jak Ianto doń trafił, czym się zajmował i czemu niewiele o tym mówił. A potem przechodzi do rzeczy, które może jej dać, a nie tylko pokazać.

- Niewiele zostało z naszej bazy, więc pamiątki też są trochę przypadkowe – mówi. Popycha pudełko w stronę Rhiannon. Niezbyt zdecydowanie. – Jest tam pamiętnik, parę zdjęć i…

- I…?

- Trochę rzeczy… osobistych.

Rhiannon nie wygląda, jakby zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

- Takich _bardzo_ osobistych – poprawia się Gwen, unosząc znacząco brwi i kładąc nacisk na odpowiednie słowo.

Rhiannon otwiera szerzej oczy.

- Takich osobistych-osobistych? – pyta, wykonując mało konkretny ruch ręką.

- Takich osobistych-osobistych – przytakuje Gwen i wyjmuje z pudełka „Radość seksu gejowskiego" i kładzie na środku stołu. Rozkłada ręce jak magik przy finale występu. Jakby była o krok od powiedzenia „ta dam" i czekania na reakcję publiki.

Oczy Rhiannon robią się okrągłe i zbyt duże, a potem unosi dłoń do ust i wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy zdziwionym „o" a wstrząśniętym „och".

- Całe marginesy są pozapisywane jakimiś uwagami – informuje ją Gwen. Rhiannon chowa twarz w dłoni. – Nie wczytywałam się w to, ale… – zatrzymuje się, bo ramiona Rhiannon się trzęsą i jeśli to oznacza, że Gwen właśnie doprowadziła siostrę Ianto do płaczu za pomocą gejowskich akcesoriów, to chyba się zapadnie pod ziemię. – Nie musimy…

Rhiannon wybucha śmiechem.

- Przepraszam – mówi, opanowawszy się. Gwen nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. – Po prostu to jest takie typowe dla Ianto. Wszystkie książki mieliśmy wiecznie popisane po marginesach. Najgorszej było z podręcznikami. Wszystko musiał sprawdzić i do wszystkiego musiał dołożyć komentarz. To się nie zgadza, tamto nie działa, to jest niesmaczne, tamto bardziej niebieskie niż fioletowe… Można było zejść od tego jego pedantyzmu…

Jej głos cichnie, a rozbawienie ustępuje, gdy wraca myślami z przeszłości do teraźniejszości.

- U niego zawsze wszystko musiało być pod linijkę – mówi, wpatrując się w zawartość pudełka. W jej głosie nie ma nawet cienia irytacji. – Doprowadzał mnie do szału.

Mruga gwałtownie, usiłując odegnać nadchodzące łzy.

- Czy to on? – pyta i w pierwszej chwili Gwen nie wie, o co jej chodzi. A potem zauważa, że wzrok Rhiannon zatrzymał się na zdjęciu Jacka. – Jego… wasz szef?

- Tak – potwierdza Gwen, a Rhiannon wyjmuje zdjęcie z pudełka, by przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. – To Jack.

- Rzeczywiście przystojny – mówi Rhiannon po chwili milczenia. Marszczy brwi. – Czemu… – zaczyna, a potem nie kończy, jakby w połowie uznała, że nie warto zadawać takich pytań.

- On odszedł. – Rhiannon przenosi wzrok na Gwen. – Powiedział, że nic go już tu nie trzyma i odszedł. – Gwen stara się by w jej głosie nie było słychać nic z tej złości, którą czasem nadal odczuwa, gdy myśli o tym wszystkim. – Był przy Ianto, gdy Ianto umierał i…

Nie wie, co dalej powiedzieć. Rhiannon przytakuje, jakby tyle jej wystarczało. Reszta spotkania nie trwa długo. Parę urywanych zdań, jeszcze jedne kondolencje, dwa czy trzy przypomnienia o tym, że wszystko to jest ściśle tajne i nie powinno się wydostać poza krąg najbliższej rodziny. Na koniec, gdy już się żegnają, Rhiannon podnosi ze stołu pudełko i przyciska je do klatki piersiowej jak coś bardzo cennego. Gwen czuje nagle, że bardzo by chciała odbyć podobną rozmowę z matką Tosh. Odsuwa tę myśl na dalszy plan.

- Robicie naprawdę mnóstwo dobrego – mówi Rhiannon na odchodnym, patrząc wprost na Gwen. _Robiliśmy_, poprawia ją w myślach Gwen, ale nie wypowiada tego na głos. – To pomaga… To znaczy… dobrze, że Ianto… – Potrząsa głową. – Gdybyś kiedyś czegoś potrzebowała, zawsze możesz przyjść do nas.

Wygląda na trochę zmieszaną, ale też zdeterminowaną. Jakby liczyła się z tym, że to stwierdzenie może zostać uznane za śmieszne, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła.

Wzruszenie, żal, a może jeszcze coś innego, ściskają Gwen w dołku, a jej córka wybiera ten moment na wymierzenie jej solidnego kopniaka. Gwen kładzie rękę na brzuchu.

- Będę o tym pamiętać.

I tak to się kończy. Jeszcze tej nocy opuszczają Cardiff i jadą w głąb Walii zostawiając za sobą dotychczasowe życie i dawne imiona, Zaczynają wszystko od nowa. Gwen przez całą drogę przygląda się mijanym krajobrazom i bardzo niewiele mówi, a Rhys zagaduje jej milczenie swoimi monologami, w których optymizmu i marnych dowcipów jest jeszcze więcej niż zwykle. Gwen czuje się trochę winna za własny brak entuzjazmu. Nawet tego udawanego.

Ich nowe życie jest bardzo spokojne. Bardzo, bardzo spokojne. Jest trochę tak, jakby wszystko, co złe i niebezpieczne, zostało daleko za nimi i jakby wystarczyło odjechać wystarczająco daleko od Cardiff, żeby przenieść się do innego świata i nagle żyć bezpiecznie, leniwie i sielsko. Ich nowy dom usytuowany na obrzeżu Tiers Cross jest trzy razy większy niż ich dawne mieszkanie w Cardiff, a kosztował ich praktycznie tyle samo. Za oknem mają dużą ilość zieleni, czyjś płot i kawałek ulicy, po której rzadko ktoś przejeżdża. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie budzą się razem z kogutem sąsiadów, a przez pierwsze trzy dni Gwen ma wrażenie, że udusi się od nadmiaru świeżego powietrza. Rhys przewraca oczami, odnajduje w gazecie dane na temat zbawiennego wpływu świeżego powietrza na zdrowie i mówi jej, że coś sobie uroiła. Oczywiście ma rację, bo Gwen nie sądzi na serio, żeby świeże powietrze było szkodliwe. Po prostu ją drażni. Jako koncepcja. Tak samo jak cisza w nocy, kogut piejący co rano i nadmiar pól. Ma nawet taki moment, gdy rozważa, całkowicie poważnie, rozjechanie gęsi sąsiadów. Gęsi i koguta, tak razem, hurtowo.

A potem zaczyna się przyzwyczajać, a Rhys kupuje wreszcie bezprzewodowy Internet i życie zaczyna się toczyć w sposób bardziej normalny. Gwen bardzo się stara nie spędzać zbyt dużo czasu na monitorowaniu stron z teoriami spiskowymi i historiami o kosmitach, bo wie, choć jeszcze nie do końca się z tym pogodziła, że nawet gdyby coś odkryła, to nie da rady temu zapobiec. Później, gdy kosmici rzeczywiście atakują ziemię po raz kolejny i telewizja znów pokazuje tajemnicze obiekty wiszące na brytyjskim niebie, Gwen jest akurat w szpitalu, i jest jej absolutnie wszystko jedno, co się stanie z resztą ludzkości, bo interesuje ją tylko to, kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy.

UNIT, zaalarmowany przez bezsilny rząd, radzi sobie z jednym statkiem niezbyt technologicznie zaawansowanych kosmitów bez większego problemu i gdy Gwen świętuje narodziny Anwen, świat świętuje już kolejne odparcie wrogich sił z kosmosu. Jacyś politycy zaczynają rozważać uczynienie daty zniszczenia kosmitów Świętem Niepodległości Od Kosmicznych Najeźdźców i zaczyna się dwutygodniowa przepychanka na temat tego, czy takie święto jest potrzebne dla podniesienia morale, czy może jednak całkowicie zbędne, a także liczne dywagacje na temat tego, czemu akurat ta data a nie inna, bo to przecież nie pierwszy obcy statek, który ich atakował. Rhys żartuje, że jeśli zrobią z dnia urodzin Anwen święto narodowe, to przynajmniej nie będzie niebezpieczeństwa, że jemu uda się zapomnieć, kiedy Anwen się urodziła, ale Gwen nie jest w nastroju na tego typu dowcipy i gromi go wzrokiem tak długo, aż jego twarz nabiera odpowiednio skruszonego wyrazu.

Ostatecznie nikt nie ogłasza żadnego święta narodowego. Rzecz rozchodzi się po kościach.

Przez następne trzy miesiące Gwen jest zajęta prawie wyłącznie dzieckiem, bo Anwen na żywo okazuje się o wiele bardziej fascynująca i absorbująca niż w wyobraźni Gwen, i Gwen spędza strasznie dużo czasu uśmiechając się do niej, obserwując jej zachowanie i miny, dotykając jej małych nóżek i rączek, i ogólnie wpatrując się w nią jak urzeczona. A nawet gdy rozanielenie i zachwyt Gwen trochę ustępują, obniżając się do bardziej tradycyjnych rejestrów, to Anwen i tak umie przypomnieć o sobie płaczem, więc Gwen, chcąc nie chcąc, i tak spędza mnóstwo czasu z dzieckiem na rękach, nosząc ją w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, usypiając, kołysząc i próbując wszystkiego, co się da, byle by Anwen tylko na chwilę zamilkła. Rhys jest podobnie zaaferowany swoją córką i równie gotowy spędzać całe dnie w jej towarzystwie, ale szybko okazuje się, że dziecko kosztuje fortunę, mierzoną głownie w pampersach, i któreś z nich musi wrócić do pracy, inaczej ich oszczędności stopnieją w tempie ekspresowym i za chwilę nie będą mieli z czego żyć. Pada na Rhysa, bo Gwen nie umie sobie nawet wyobrazić, że zostawia Anwen na cały dzień w domu, a sama gdzieś idzie i nie może nad nią czuwać. Rhys rusza więc zarabiać na chleb, a Gwen skupia się na córce i przez jakiś czas w zupełności jej to wystarcza.

Trzy miesiące później zaczyna mieć trochę dosyć. Przyzwyczaja się do rytmu dnia Anwen i jej humorów, osiąga mistrzostwo w przewijaniu, karmieniu i usypaniu, a pomiędzy tym wszystkim zabawia swoją coraz to aktywniejszą córkę kolorowymi zabawkami, piosenkami, błyszczącymi przedmiotami, huśtaniem, podrzucaniem i niekończącymi się monologami, i ogólnie robi wszystko, co trzeba. Tylko, że powoli zaczyna się nudzić. Tak nawet nie trochę, a bardziej koszmarnie. Anwen wymaga wprawdzie ciągłej atencji i obecności, ale już niekoniecznie dużego wysiłku intelektualnego czy wielkiej dozy skupienia, i Gwen zaczyna się łapać na tym, że chwyta się jakiegokolwiek pretekstu, byle by tylko wyjść z domu i zająć się czymkolwiek innym niż zabawianie dziecka, bo sam na sam w domu, wyłącznie z _Eastenders_, _Coronation Street_ i Anwen za towarzystwo, zaczyna dostawać lekkiego świra. Siedzi na kanapie, gotuje sobie wodę na dwudziestą herbatę, zerka na program zachwalający noże ze stali nierdzewnej i ma wrażenie, że _czuje_ wręcz jak opada jej iloraz inteligencji. Stara się nie myśleć tęsknie o czasach Torchwood, bo nie chce dać się złapać w pułapkę nostalgii i upiększania przeszłości, ale chcąc nie chcąc ciągle wraca pamięcią do czasów, gdy jej życie nie zamykało się całkowicie w czterech ścianach własnego domu. To nie jest przecież też tak, że ona swojego dziecka nie lubi albo chciałaby je komuś oddać; po prostu chciałaby wrócić do bycia sobą a nie wyłącznie mamą Anwen. Przynajmniej czasami. Wyjść czasem z domu na polowanie na jakiegoś Weevila czy coś takiego. Uratować świat.

Oczywiście, tego rodzaju myśli wzbudzają w niej głównie wyrzuty sumienia, dlatego zaciska zęby, dorzuca sobie do oglądanych seriali _Hollyoaks_, wciąga się w dyskusje o cenach ubranek dziecięcych, które inne matki prowadzą na spacerach w parku, i czyni ze swojej córki główny temat wszystkich swoich rozmów. Stara się dużo uśmiechać i nawet próbuje gotować Rhysowi obiady, czym wprawia go w lekką panikę. Nie zważa na to i robi, co może by zająć sobie dni pracami domowymi.

Wytrzymuje tak jeszcze kilka tygodni.

Wybuch, gdy w końcu następuje, jest dość efektowny, głośny i nie do końca sensowny, bo mieszają się w nim argumenty logiczne z tymi bardzo abstrakcyjnymi, a drobnostki z rzeczami istotnymi, i nie do końca wiadomo, o co Gwen oskarża kogo i dlaczego, i ile jest w tym wszystkim winy jej własnej, świata jako takiego i Rhysa, któremu przypadł wątpliwy zaszczyt bycia widownią tego jednoosobowego przedstawienia pod tytułem „W młodej matce rodzą się frustracje". Gdy Gwen kończy już swoją tyradę, wygestykulowawszy się na resztę życia, opada na kanapę obok trochę zamroczonego siłą ataku męża i przez chwilę panuje cisza.

- I dlatego właśnie uważam, że muszę wrócić do pracy – oświadcza Gwen po pewnym czasie. Spokojnie, jakby wcale nie spędziła ostatnich kilku minut krzycząc. – Wiem, że…

- Harry Morrison wyjeżdża do Londynu. Szukać szczęścia, czy czegoś takiego. – Wzruszenie ramion wyraźnie sugeruje, że Rhys uważa, że osoba szukająca szczęścia w Londynie musi być niespełna rozumu. – Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi, ale z pewnością będą potrzebowali niedługo zastępstwa za niego, a potem kto wie, może coś z tego wyjdzie na stałe.

Gwen potrząsa głową. Ma wrażenie, że przegapiła jakąś część rozmowy.

- Kim u diabła jest Harry Morrison?

Rhys wygląda jakby chciał zrobić jakąś uwagę na temat jej braku zorientowania, ale w końcu gryzie się w język i zachowuje wszystkie uwagi dla siebie.

- To ten policjant, który nie jest Starym Johnem. Ten przykurczony chudzielec.

Gwen marszczy brwi, usiłując dopasować opis do zapamiętanej twarzy. Nie jest to zbyt trudne, bo policjantów w okolicy jest tylko dwóch, a Stary John ze swoimi prawie dwoma metrami wzrostu i tubalnym głosem jest bardzo charakterystyczny.

- Ten z haczykowatym nosem?

Rhys przytakuje.

- No mówię, że ten, który nie jest Starym Johnem. Zresztą, nieważne jak wygląda, ważne, że sobie stąd idzie. Mogłabyś wskoczyć na jego miejsce.

Gwen milczy. Ma ważenie, że to wszystko powinno pójść jakoś bardziej opornie. Przygotowała się na walkę, a tu nie było nawet najmniejszego oporu. Ale nie będzie przecież zaczynać kłótni z Rysem o to, że jest zbyt ugodowy.

- Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?

- W tym mieście jest mało pubów.

Gwen przytakuje automatycznie, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Bo w sumie tłumaczy.

- I myślisz, że…?

- Jestem pewien, że cię wezmą.

W jego głosie słychać pewność człowieka, który ożenił się z najbardziej przebojową kobietą, jaką znał, a potem odkrył, że jej przebojowość nie ma końca i obejmuje także tajne organizacje i walkę z przybyszami z kosmosu.

- I nie miałbyś problemów z tym, że trzeba by załatwić opiekunkę dla Anwen?

Rhys wzrusza ramionami.

- A co w tym niby złego? – Gwen uznaje to pytanie za retoryczne i nie odpowiada. – Zresztą, od razu wiedziałem, że to tak będzie wyglądać. Przecież cię znam. – Uśmiecha się i poklepuje ją po kolanie. – W ogóle aż się dziwię, że aż tyle wytrzymałaś – dodaje radośnie. – Szczególnie z _Coronation Street_, bo to jest po prostu chyba najnudniejszy serial świata.

Gwen mruga kilka razy w zbyt szybkim tempie.

- Skąd ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o fabule _Coronation Street_?

Rhys rozkłada ręce.

- Stary John jest uzależniony od seriali.

No tak, myśli Gwen, jeden pub. Przygląda się przez chwilę Rhysowi w zamyśleniu, a potem bierze głębszy oddech i rozluźnia mięśnie barku. Opiera głowę na ramieniu Rhysa, który dość niepewnie obejmuje ją ramieniem. Nie jest chyba jeszcze pewien, czy już po wszystkim.

- Już skończyłam – podpowiada mu Gwen, zamykając oczy. Rhys oddycha z ulgą. Anwen, jakimś cudem, nadal śpi.

I w ten oto sposób Gwen zostaje drugą połową sił policyjnych odpowiedzialnych za cały obszar Milton Haven Rural, czyli pięć wiosek na krzyż, do czasu powrotu Harry'ego Morrisona z Londynu z podkulonym ogonem, kiedy to siły policyjne w okolicy osiągają zawrotną liczbę osób trzech. I jest prawie jak w Torchwood tylko bez broni, nowoczesnej technologii, dowcipów o życiu seksualnym szefa i kosmitów, za to z dużą ilością zaginionych gęsi, zbierania okolicznej młodzieży z polnych dróg i zawożenia do izby wytrzeźwień (a właściwie jednej małej celi, którą połowa z nich traktuje jako dodatkową sypialnię i usiłuje ozdabiać plakatami) i nieustannych bojów o to, by miejscowi nie wyprowadzali psów „za potrzebą" na malownicze nabrzeże, na którym turyści woleliby śladów tych psich potrzeb nie znajdować.

_Prawie_ jak w Torchwood.

**04: Powstanie**

Gdy 456 powraca na ziemię, Gwen, a właściwie Anna Williams, jest już bardzo bliska zaakceptowania faktu, że zostanie pewnie w Tiers Cross do końca życia, albo przynajmniej na kilka czy kilkanaście następnych lat. Jest też bardzo bliska uznania, że perspektywa ta nie jest jej jakoś szczególnie niemiła.

Choć praca prowincjonalnej policjantki zdecydowanie nie daje jej tego samego rodzaju satysfakcji, którą przynosiło ratowanie świata przed obcymi, to nowe życie Gwen jest całkiem wygodne i dość przyjemne, co też ma swoje znaczenie. Życie Anny Williams tak naprawdę nie różni się zbytnio od życia, jakie Gwen wiodła, gdy wlepiała mandaty w Cardiff, zanim spotkała Jacka i wszystko zmieniło się w sposób diametralny i nieodwracalny, dlatego nie czuje się w nim jakoś strasznie nie na miejscu. Może nie jest to szczyt jej marzeń, ale przecież większość ludzi nigdy nie osiąga tego, o czym śni, więc to chyba normalne. Poza tym, jest tu mnóstwo rzeczy przyjemnych i uroczych: piękna przyroda, przyjaźni sąsiedzi, miła, kameralna atmosfera. Nawet problemy i przestępstwa są tu małe i pozbawione prawdziwego pazura, i to też ma swoje dobre strony, bo miło jest znów zobaczyć ten jaśniejszy kawałek świata, gdzie okrutne zbrodnie są tylko i wyłącznie czymś, co zdarza się bohaterom powieści czy seriali. Może dlatego Gwen, _Anna_, choć coś w niej nadal woła za przygodą i wypatruje znaków, jest już właściwie gotowa pogodzić się ze swoją obecną sytuacją i zostać w Tiers Cross na stałe. Wydaje jej się, że umiałaby w tym małym światku wykroić dla siebie własne miejsce na ziemi.

Bo chyba musi. Nie może się nawet łudzić, że coś się w najbliższym czasie zmieni, bo Jack nie wraca, chyba nigdy nie wróci, a świat nie kończy się od tego, że Torchwood już nie ma. Kosmici się zjawiają, coraz częściej, jakby wiadomość o istnieniu Ziemi zataczała coraz szersze kręgi, ale Ziemianie nie są bezbronni i żadna z tych wizyt nie kończy się katastrofą. Gwen utyskuje trochę, mrucząc pod nosem, że zrobiłaby to inaczej, lepiej czy szybciej, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie jest pewna, czy to prawda. Najważniejsze, że ludzie sobie radzą, a ona nie jest bynajmniej niezbędna, tak jak Torchwood nie było najwyraźniej niezbędne. Gorzkie, ale prawdziwe, nie ma jak ani po co dyskutować z faktami. Nawet jeśli Gwen ma czasami straszną ochotę wyjść z domu, pojechać do Londynu, wparować do odpowiednich pokoi i przejąć dowodzenie siłą, bo nie może patrzeć jak inni robią wszystko nie tak jak trzeba.

Najbliższa wprowadzeniu tego w czyn jest w momencie, gdy na ziemię przybywa kolejny statek obcych i ląduje gdzieś pod Davonshire. Na ujęciach, które pokazują media Gwen rozpoznaje w nich Q'reli: niegroźną, bardzo przyjazną rasę, której przedstawiciele byli bohaterami przynajmniej trzech z licznych anegdotek seksualnych Jacka, więc Gwen jest jedną z niewielu osób, które nie odczuwają prawie żadnego zaniepokojenia faktem, że przybysze z obcych planet znów składają im wizytę. Na jej oko wygląda to tak, jakby ten statek trafił tu przez przypadek lub w skutek jakiegoś błędu i jest pewna, że jak tylko UNIT odnajdzie odpowiedniego tłumacza, sprawa szybko rozwiąże się sama. W końcu nie była to pierwsza wizyta Q'reli na ziemi i UNIT musiał mieć w swoich bazach danych jakieś próbki ich języka. Gwen naprawdę sądziła, że na tym się to wszystko skończy.

Tylko, że z tego, co działo się w Davonshire, nijak nie chciała wyjść prosta i nieszkodliwa sprawa, bo zamiast tłumacza UNIT wzywa czołgi, żołnierzy i broń, i Gwen ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że najwyraźniej nikt nie ma nawet zamiaru próbować się dogadać z obcymi pokojowo. Otrząsając się z osłupienia sięga po telefon i dzwoni do Marty Jones. Pięć minut później czołgi się zatrzymują, a godzinę później tłumacz przekazuje kosmitom informację na temat tego, gdzie znajduje się planeta, do której zmierzali i kosmici odlatują.

Tydzień później Gwen spotyka się z Martą na kawie i rozmawiają o tym, co się stało i dlaczego. Gwen jest dość bezlitosna i nadal zła za to, jak UNIT się zachował w kwestii 456, więc wytyka całej organizacji wszystko, co może. Marta milczy, a potem przytakuje. Nie ma jak zaprzeczyć. Nie ma też zamiaru twierdzić, że Gwen myli się całkowicie oskarżając UNIT o bycie organizacją kompletnie pozbawioną empatii i wyczucia, taką, która zdecydowanie zbyt mocno przypomina armię. Nastawioną na atak i nie szukającą innych rozwiązań. UNIT powinien był od razu rozpoznać w Q'relach niegroźną rasę, bo mieli już z nią kiedyś do czynienia i na pewno mieli wystarczająco informacji na ich temat, żeby nie witać ich czołgami. To wszystko prawda.

To nie jest specjalnie miła rozmowa, bo Gwen jest sfrustrowana i wściekła, a Marta sfrustrowana i postawiona na dywaniku, jakby to była jej wina i jakby była za wszystko, co robi UNIT odpowiedzialna osobiście. I chociaż Gwen wie doskonale, że Marta ma z decyzjami na najwyższych szczeblach bardzo mało wspólnego, to pod ręką ma tylko ją, a komuś musi wygarnąć, co myśli. Pod tym wszystkim kryje się też mało przyjemna chęć wyładowania na Marcie tego, jak Gwen zawiodła się na UNICie, Marcie i tym całym Doktorze, którego ona i Jack tak wielbili, więc wszystko kończy się na dość karczemnej awanturze, bo Marta nie ma zamiaru przepraszać za wszystkich i wszystko. Nawet jej spokój ma swoje granice. W efekcie obie zostają wyrzucone z pubu.

Potem jest już lepiej. Gdy znajdują drugi otwarty pub, zamawiają drugą kolejkę piwa i przeprosiwszy się za ostre słowa, wszystko toczy się już gładko, bo tak naprawdę to poglądy mają bardzo podobne i obie rozumieją, co złego się stało, jaki to ma związek z rosnącym w społeczeństwie poczuciem paranoi i dlaczego jest bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczne. A gdy Marta rozkłada bezradnie ręce i przyznaje, że UNIT jest bardzo daleki od doskonałości, ale ona chce bronić swojej planety i chce pomagać, a nie ma jak tego robić inaczej, czy w innym miejscu, bo innej organizacji już nie ma, to Gwen nie może zrobić nic tylko westchnąć i powiedzieć, że doskonale ją rozumie. A potem zamówić jeszcze po jednym piwie. Przy nowej butelce rzuca, ot tak, od niechcenia, że powinny z Martą założyć własną organizację, a Marta odrzuca coś na temat reaktywowania Torchwood i przez kilka minut odbijają się pomysłami jak piłeczkami od ping-ponga, szybko i celne, a potem Gwen czuje, że to jest za blisko i zbyt prawdziwe, i ucina cała rozmowę obracając ją w żart. Gdy rozstają się po czwartym piwie, Marta posyła Gwen zdumiewająco przytomne spojrzenie i mówi, że gdyby tylko coś się zmieniło, niech da jej znać. Nie musi precyzować, o co jej chodzi. Gwen przytakuje, a potem idzie na dworzec złapać autobus, który zawiezie ją z powrotem w głąb Walii. Ma straszną ochotę się rozpłakać, ale się powstrzymuje. Sama przed sobą nie przyznaje się skąd te niedoszłe łzy. Nie chce w to wnikać.

Gdy dociera do domu, Anwen wita ją radosnym gurglaniem, tym samym, którym wita kotkę sąsiadów i widok śniadania. Gwen uśmiecha się do niej w odpowiedzi i zapomina o kosmitach na resztę wieczoru.

I tak by zostało – tak na długo zostaje – bo świat sobie radzi doskonale bez Gwen Cooper, więc Anna Williams może żyć nieniepokojona, i nikt nie potrzebuje jej rad, a Marta trzyma rękę na pulsie i Gwen ma do niej zaufanie, więc wie, że na miejscu jest ktoś, kto podniesie rwetes, gdyby popełniano czyny nie do przyjęcia, i ogólnie wszystko jest w miarę w porządku.

A potem mija półtora roku i na ziemię powracają 456.

Gwen ma zamiar spędzić ten dzień w zaciszu domowym. Poprzedniego wieczoru wróciła do domu późno, bo razem z Harrym zajmowali się zdejmowaniem bardzo przestraszonych owiec z dachu pani Hagen. Owce zostały tam wsadzone przez grupkę pijanych wyrostków, którym owce na dachu wydały się dowcipem stulecia (mina zrzedła im, gdy Stary John poinformował ich, że ten sam dowcip stulecia wymyślono już osiem razy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat). Z okazji szczęśliwego sprowadzenia stada na ziemię, Harry i Gwen dostali od Starego Johna wolne na następny dzień i właśnie dlatego, gdy 456 powracają na ziemię, Gwen jest akurat w domu, rozluźniona i zrelaksowana. Spędza ranek snując się po domu w piżamie, pijąc kakao i pilnując, żeby rozpierana energią Anwen nie wdreptała w coś o zbyt ostrych kantach, ponieważ ma już za sobą jedną wizytę z rannym dzieckiem u lekarza i nie śpieszy jej się do powtórki.

Tamtego dnia Gwen nie planuje nawet oglądać wiadomości. Zaczyna kroić mięso na obiad, ale dość szybko odrywa się od deski do krojenia, bo musi odczepić Anwen od firanki, na której jej córka z jakiegoś powodu wyraźnie chce się uwiesić. Odczepiwszy Anwen od firanki, sadza ją w pokoju przed telewizorem, wychodząc z założenia, że BBC Cbeebies musi nadawać coś, co zajmie Anwen na tyle długo, żeby jej udało się pokroić resztę kurczaka i ze trzy warzywa. Telewizor włącza się prosto na wiadomości i zanim Gwen udaje się przełączyć go na odpowiedni kanał, zauważa, że spiker mówi coś o nowym ataku obcych.

Anwen wydaje z siebie radosny okrzyk, bo kosmici, i ogólnie UFO, napełniają ją niezdrowym entuzjazmem (Rhys narzeka zawsze, że to skutek tego, że spędziła część fazy płodowej zbyt blisko Jacka, ale on ma zwyczaj zwalać wszystkie przywary Anwen na zły wpływ wywierany przez Jacka na okoliczne płody).

Gwen zamiera, wpatrzona w ekran telewizora.

Coś w tym wszystkim wygląda zbyt znajomo. W wiadomościach nie ma ani słowa o dzieciach ani groźbach, ale jest wzmianka o tym, że odebrano do tej pory tylko jedną wiadomość od obcych: krótki komunikat treści „zmieniamy drogę" nadaną na falach UHF, dokładnie na fali 456.

Przerażenie, instynktowne i mrożące krew w żyłach, każe Gwen chwycić Anwen, objąć ją mocno i nie puszczać choćby nie wiem co, chociaż wie, że dzieci, których żądali 456 były starsze i jeśli nic się nie zmieniło (a czemu miałoby się zmienić), to Anwen jest absolutnie bezpieczna. Logika jest jednak tylko cichym głosem ginącym w natłoku krzyków wydawanych przez instynkt i Gwen nie ma zamiaru jej słuchać. Gdy dzwoni do Rhysa, żeby powiedzieć mu, że musi natychmiast, _natychmiast_, wrócić do domu, robi to trzymając Anwen na rękach. Nie wypuszcza jej ani na chwilę, mimo, że Anwen szybko nudzi się bycie noszoną i coraz głośniej domaga się postawienia na podłodze. Gwen nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi i dopiero Rhys jest w stanie zabrać jej córkę z objęć, a to i tak po dłuższych negocjacjach.

A potem, gdy Gwen wypija drugą setkę wódki i otrząsa się wreszcie z pierwszego szoku, a Rhysowi udaje się wybudować na dywanie za pomocą krzeseł, kanapy i sterty poduszek coś w rodzaju gigantycznego kojca, poza który Anwen nie ma najmniejszej szansy się wydostać bez ich wiedzy, oboje wracają do śledzenia wiadomości, z których niestety niewiele wynika. Oficjalnie nikt nie wie zbyt wiele, a opinia publiczna nie jest właściwie informowana o niczym. Ton wiadomości nie jest zbyt alarmujący, bo nikt nie dostrzega związku pomiędzy tymi kosmitami a wydarzeniami sprzed dwóch lat, i nikt specjalnie nie wnika w sedno sprawy, ani nie naciska na rząd, by podzielił się natychmiast wszystkim, co wie. Dziennikarze wydaja się gotowi czekać na to, aż sytuacja się ustabilizuje. Gwen i Rhysowi nie pozostaje nic, jak tylko szukać odpowiedzi w domysłach i półsłówkach, na trzecim planie ujęć i w doborze przymiotników.

Gwen wybiera numer za numerem i przepuszcza połączenia przez urządzenia maskujące, ale nie jest się w stanie dodzwonić do nikogo. Marta nie odbiera, jej osobista komórka nie odpowiada, telefon służbowy jest głuchy, a w domu nikt nie podnosi słuchawki. Agentka Johnson milczy, a ostatni jej numer telefonu, który Gwen posiada, według centrali dawno już nie istnieje.

Gwen wymienia z Rhysem zaniepokojone spojrzenia i wysyła go do przeglądania for internetowych, na które jakiś czas temu przestała zaglądać, zajęta życiem ubogim w teorie konspiracyjne. Sama włącza laptopa i próbuje wejść na serwery Torchwood bez alarmowania tych, którzy mogliby je monitorować. Co jakieś pięć sekund oboje odrywają oczy od ekranu i sprawdzają, czy Anwen nadal znajduje się w ich polu widzenia. Co jakiś czas odnajdują się wzrokiem nad jej małą główką, a potem wracają do zajęć z jeszcze większą determinacją. Czas wydaje się uciekać im przez palce.

Gwen dostaje się tylko na jeden z byłych torchwoodowskich serwerów, pozostałe trzy noszą wszystkie znamiona bycia obserwowanymi i Gwen nie ma zamiaru ryzykować tego, że za chwilę w Tiers Cross może się zjawić ktoś, kto uzna, że martwa Gwen Cooper to najlepsze rozwiązanie całej sytuacji. Niewiele się dowiaduje. Zarówno Marta jak i agentka Johnson zniknęły z powierzchni ziemi, Mickey Smith, z którym Martha najwyraźniej ostatnio mieszkała, także jest nieosiągalny, a większość danych dotyczących 456 zgromadzona została akurat na tych serwerach, na które Gwen boi się wchodzić. Rhys odnajduje na jednym z for dyskusję o tym, że częstotliwość, na której kosmici transmitowali swoją wiadomość rzeczywiście jest tą, której 456 używało wcześniej i że kodowanie jest praktycznie identyczne. Udaje mu się zapisać namiary na nową częstotliwość, nim forum zostaje całkowicie zablokowane. Na innym na chwilę pojawia się wiadomość o tym, że rząd wezwał do zamkniętych obrad przedstawicieli UNITu oraz ministra zdrowia, który parę minut później przekazał swojej sekretarce polecenie sporządzenia w tempie natychmiastowym listy przebywających w sierocińcach, domach opieki i szpitalach psychiatrycznych dzieci, ale i to forum znika może piętnaście sekund później.

Gwen drżą ręce, gdy próbuje znowu złapać Martę lub agentkę Johnson. Drżą także, gdy dzwoni w końcu do Andy'ego, który dość mechanicznym głosem ucina jej "cześć" i mówi, że dziękuje za propozycję, ale nie ma ochoty oglądać żadnych garnków i odkłada słuchawkę. Ktoś ich szuka i zaczął prawdopodobnie od ich znajomych, co oznacza, że ich nowe tożsamości na długo ich już nie ukryją.

Gdy Rhys pakuje gorączkowo rzeczy Anwen, Gwen przebiega myślą przez listę osób, którym mogłaby w tej kwestii zaufać. Lois jest pewna, ale ona też jest doskonale znana rządowi, więc z pewnością ktoś jej pilnuje. Alice była w samym środku wydarzeń i ma mocny, osobisty powód, żeby chcieć to wszystko zatrzymać, więc z pewnością o niej pomyśleli, ale może…

Gwen bierze głębszy oddech i wystukuje zapamiętany dwa lata temu numer. Jeden z wielu, które zapamiętała na wypadek, gdyby jej najgorsze koszmary jednak się sprawdziły.

Rhiannon odbiera po trzecim dzwonku. Gwen nie bawi się w konwenanse.

- Zadzwoń pod ten numer, powiedz, że dzwonisz w imieniu Gwen Cooper, zapytaj ją czy to znowu to samo. Kobieta, do której dzwonisz, nazywa się Bridget Spearse.

Nim się rozłącza słyszy, jak Rhiannon wciąga powietrze.

Gdy oddzwania trzy minuty później odpowiedź brzmi "tak". Rozłącza się nie czekając na pytania, na które i tak nie zna odpowiedzi.

Pięć minut później są już za drzwiami, z dzieckiem na rękach, skromnym bagażem spakowanym na chybcika, z brakiem jakiegokolwiek długofalowego planu.

- Weź – mówi Gwen wręczając Rysowi kluczyki, które ten przejmuje bez słowa, bo przyzwyczaił się już, że w takich chwilach ona wie lepiej. Gwen przymyka na sekundę oczy. Ta część będzie cięższa. – I weź też Anwen.

Podaje mu dziecko. On zastyga.

- Nie myślisz chyba, że pozwolę…

- Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia.

Rhys potrząsa głową, jakby chciał wrócić to, co przed chwilą powiedział.

- Wiesz, że muszę tam jechać – mówi Gwen i Rhys nie protestuje. – Muszę spróbować. Wiesz, że muszę.

Rhys zaciska zęby. Odwraca wzrok od Anwen, która zaczyna się niepokoić i wierzgając nóżkami przechodzi płynnie w nawoływanie „da da da da", którego Rhys nie umie nie brać do siebie. Wytrzymuje może trzy sekundy, a potem bierze Anwen na ręce.

- Nie puszczę cię samej. Jadę z tobą.

- A Anwen?

Rhys zerka na dziecko.

- Możemy ją u kogoś zostawić…?

Nawet on nie brzmi, jakby był przekonany do własnej propozycji.

- I powiedz mi jeszcze, że mamy komu. I że damy radę ją zostawić z kimś obcym.

- Nie musiałby być obcy – mamrocze Rhys, ale po jego tonie Gwen poznaje, że już się poddał.

- Wiesz, że tak będzie lepiej.

Rhys prycha.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu to ty się masz narażać, a ja pilnować dziecka.

- Bo z nas dwojga tylko ja umiem obsługiwać broń - odpowiada Gwen, omijając chwilowo fakt, że nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni. Rhys i tak właściwie jej nie słucha.

- W tym wieku to ona o wiele bardziej potrzebuje ciebie niż mnie – mówi Rhys, kontynuując poprzednią myśl. – W ogóle dzieci potrzebują bardziej matek, zapytaj kogo chcesz.

- Rhys...

- Myślisz, dlaczego sądy przyznają opiekę nad dziećmi najczęściej matkom?

- Bo są...

- Bo wiedzą, że jak zostawi się małe dziecko facetowi, to on je zepsuje. Dlatego.

- O czym ty w ogó...?

- Dlatego musisz jechać z nami. – Gwen milknie. – Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale ty masz teraz maleńką córkę i nie możesz jej porzucić, choćby nie wiem, o jakie szczytne cele nie chodziło. Tak się po prostu nie robi. Masz teraz rodzinę. Niech ktoś inny ratuje świat.

Gwen ma wrażenie, że za chwile się rozpłacze. Może nawet pewność.

- Ale tam nie ma nikogo innego – mówi w końcu i czuje jak po policzkach spływają jej łzy. - Rhys, proszę. Ja muszę spróbować, bo inaczej...

Rhys stara się na nią nie patrzeć. Anwen wyczuwa chyba coś z ich nastrojów, bo zaczyna płakać. Gwen ma ochotę ją przytulić, ale nie rusza się z miejsca. Patrzy jak Rhys zaczyna ją uspokajać.

- Dasz radę – mówi. – Dajesz sobie radę lepiej niż ja.

Ociera łzy z policzka i łapie się na tym, że siorbie nosem jak dziecko. Samowolna ekspertka od ratowania świata a beczy jak trzylatka.

Rhys przygląda się jej przez chwilę, a potem wzdycha i podaje jej chusteczkę.

- To nie o to tu chodzi – mówi, a jego głos jest znowu wolny od gniewu.

- Wiem – odpowiada Gwen, składając brudną chusteczkę na cztery i chowając do kieszeni. Rhys trochę się na to wzdryga i Gwen wie, że ma ochotę wygłosić tyradę na temat zarazków i higieny. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało do tych jego rozczulająco-domowych odruchów.

- Jak nie wrócisz, to powiem Anwen, że byłaś alkoholiczką bez sumienia, która uciekła z piętnastolatkiem na Bermudy – oświadcza nagle Rhys. – Tak, żeby było jasno i żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałem. Więc jeśli liczysz na to, że zginiesz w chwale, a ja ci wybuduję ołtarzyk, to nic z tego.

Gwen cudem powstrzymuje się od rzucenia się mu na szyję.

- W takim razie nie mam innego wyjścia, tylko wrócić cała.

- No ja myślę – kwituje szorstko Rhys, ale jego mina przeczy surowości tonu.

Gwen podchodzi do nich bliżej, całuje na pożegnanie najpierw policzek Anwen, a potem męża w usta, długo i zupełnie nie symbolicznie, a potem każe mu zabrać wreszcie tyłek w troki i odjechać z tego miejsca zanim ktoś się tu zjawi.

A potem idzie ukraść samochód sąsiadów i jedyną broń w okolicy. Ani jedno ani drugie nie jest specjalnie trudne, bo nikt w Tiers Cross nie spodziewa się złodziei, więc nikt się specjalnie przed nimi nie ukrywa i wystarcza, że Gwen podprowadzi sąsiadom zapasowe kluczyki z szopy i już ma czym odjeżdżać w siną dal, a broń właściwie jej się należy jako policjantce, więc zabranie jej z sejfu na posterunku nie jest nawet właściwie żadnym przestępstwem. Wywiezienie jej do Londynu będzie, ale Gwen nie specjalnie się tym przejmuje. Nie w tym momencie.

Rusza w kierunku Londynu łamiąc po drodze kilkanaście przepisów i pobijając własny rekord prędkości. W radiu wiadomości brzmią cały czas tak samo, ale Gwen wie doskonale, że pod tym pozornym bezruchem kryją się gorączkowo podejmowane decyzje i szereg wydarzeń, które ukrywa się przed publiką. Wyobraźnia podsuwa jej coraz to gorsze scenariusze. Stara się na nich nie skupiać. Co jakieś piętnaście minut próbuje dodzwonić się albo do Marty albo do agentki Johnson, częściej do tej drugiej, ale nie osiąga wielkiego efektu. Gdy jest w połowie drogi telefon agentki Johnson odbiera ktoś z jej ludzi mówiąc, że nikt nie wie, gdzie ona dokładnie jest, ale że nad tym pracują, co Gwen nie za bardzo pociesza, bo z doświadczenia wie, że takie pracowanie może oznaczać wszystko i nic.

Na kilka kilometrów przed Londynem zmuszona jest stanąć na stacji benzynowej, bo w baku ma już absolutne minimum benzyny. Przeklina swoich sąsiadów, którym nigdy nie chciało się nalewać paliwa do pełna i stara się opanować nerwy na tyle, by nie opóźniać tankowania przez własną niezdarność. I to tam, kilka kilometrów od swego celu, biegnąc niemal do kasy, Gwen zauważa znajomą twarz i nagle staje oko w oko z Alice Carter. Przyglądają się sobie może przez dwa czy trzy uderzenia serca, a potem, jakby się zmówiły i zgrały, obie gwałtownie odwracają się i wracają za kierownice. Ruszają w tym samym kierunku.

To może nic nie oznaczać, bo Londyn jest wielki i potencjalnych celów podróży jest tam tysiące, ale Gwen ma przeczucie, że Alice Carter zmierza dokładnie w tym samym kierunku co ona. I dokładnie w tym samym celu.

Dopiero gdy zbliża się do Londynu, cały czas patrząc na samochód Alice, który nie opuszcza właściwie jej pola widzenia, do Gwen zaczyna docierać, że tak właściwie nie wie, ani co dokładnie ma zamiar zrobić, ani jak. Dopiero gdy myśli o Alice, jadącej być może w to samo miejsce, dopiero gdy myśli o niej i konfrontuje to ze sobą, dopiero wtedy dociera do niej jak bardzo jej zachowanie jest nielogiczne i jaka naprawdę jest bezsilna. Właściwie po co tam jedzie? Jakie są szanse, że w ogóle dostanie się do środka? Jakie są szanse, że zdziała coś sama, gdy dwa lata temu nie dali rady w trójkę? Co ona tak właściwie może?

Jej ręce zaciskają się mocniej na kierownicy, a noga na gazie zmniejsza nacisk. Gwen zwalnia. Wpatrzona w horyzont czuje jak coś w niej gaśnie.

Dźwięk dzwonka telefonu wyrywa ją z zamyślenia i po omacku sięga po komórkę.

Potem wszystko jest już zamazane i chaotyczne, jakby działo się w przyśpieszonym tempie, i Gwen do końca życia nie będzie sobie mogła przypomnieć szczegółów tych wydarzeń. Inni złożą je za nią w logiczną całość i odtworzą krok po kroku, ale w jej głowie wszystko na zawsze pozostanie fragmentaryczne i nieostre. Gwen zapamięta, jak wjeżdżając do Londynu słyszeć będzie w radiu, jak wiadomości przerywa się, by podać informacje o rewelacjach dotyczących wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat. Będzie pamiętać jakie to uczucie, zwątpić i odzyskać nadzieję, poczuć jak się odradza i rośnie w siłę, jaki to szok, patrzeć jak rząd łamie się w ciągu godziny, jaka to satysfakcja słyszeć oburzenie w ludzkich głosach i wiedzieć, że tysiące, miliony, dzielą jej zdanie. Zapamięta moment, gdy znów spotka Alice Carter, pośrodku niebotycznie wysokich schodów, jak dołączą do nich tłumy, jak znajome miasto zmieni się na jej oczach w obrazek z ogarniętego chaosem dalekiego kraju i jak dodzwoni się wreszcie do Marty, zdyszanej, wściekłej Marty, która właśnie znokautowała swojego przełożonego. Zapamięta chwilę, gdy chwyci rękę Alice i wyciągnie ją z tłumu za sobą ku rzeczom istotniejszym. I choć sama nie będzie umiała powiedzieć, co kazało jej zabrać ją ze sobą, to wyjdzie jej to na dobre, bo to Alice nie zawaha się i przestrzeli na wylot nogę Dekkera, który jak zwykle nie będzie miał ochoty na współpracę i to jej oczy będą na tyle puste, że Dekker uwierzy, że jest ona zdolna do wszystkiego.

Gwen uratuje w końcu świat. Ona i Alice Carter, Dekker i armia posłusznych mu naukowców, Bridget Spears, agentka Johnson i jej ludzie, Marta, pomagający jej Mickey i inni członkowie UNITu, którzy tamtego dnia zdobędą się na mały wewnętrzny przewrót, dziennikarze alarmujący wszystkich, kogo się dało, wściekli brytyjscy obywatele, którzy omal nie rozniosą wszystkich rządowych budynków w pył. Wszyscy razem uratują świat.

Historia zapamięta ten dzień doskonale. Rewolucja zdarza się przecież raz na kilkaset lat.

Gwen zapamięta skrawki. Mieszaninę dźwięków, obrazów i emocji.

Zapamięta dzwonienie do Rhysa i mówienie mu, że wszystko jest okej, żeby przyjechał do niej, bo ona nie ma siły się ruszyć i chyba pójdzie się upić, bo właśnie uratowała świat i nie, nie będzie próbowała po pijaku prowadzić i będzie rozsądna i zabierze kogoś ze sobą, by jej pilnował. I do zobaczenia.

Zapamięta, jak zapytała mijającą ją Alice, czy nie ma ochoty posiedzieć z nią trochę i spić się w trupa i zapamięta, że Alice odpowie jej niezbyt przyjemnie, wspominając coś o tym, że nie ma ochoty mieć nic wspólnego z Torchwood. Zapamięta swoje zapewnienia, że Torchwood już nie ma i prychnięcie Alice, która powie, że to bzdura, bo ona zna Torchwood i wie, że z Torchwood się nie zrywa, Torchwood zachodzi człowiekowi za skórę, tak, że nosi się je potem w środku przez całe życie i że Gwen się łudzi, jeśli myśli, że nic w niej z tego nie zostało. A na koniec i tak pójdą razem pić. W milczeniu, na schodach Thames House, pośród policji zbyt zajętej chaosem panującym na ulicach, by zajmować się mieli dwoma spokojnymi kobietami powoli i miarowo dopijającymi butelkę za butelką do dna.

A podczas tego wielkiego picia i wielkiej, rewolucyjnej nocy, Gwen spojrzy w niebo pełne gwiazd i obcych światów i powie, że skoro Torchwood trzeba zbudować od nowa, to można je zbudować lepszym.

A kiedy już opadną emocje, minie kac i ucichną rewolucyjne krzyki, na koniec zostanie z nimi właśnie ta jedna myśl. Nie będą umieli się jej pozbyć. Nie będą też zbyt usilnie próbować.

**05: Publiczność**

Rok 2013 Gwen wita na audiencji u królowej.

A zaczyna się to tak: po tym, jak 456 zostają przegonieni z ziemi po raz drugi, po upadku rządu i zamieszkach w Londynie, Gwen zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym, jak postawić Torchwood na nogi. A raczej Gwen, Rhys, Marta, Mickey, sceptyczna, ale mimo to obecna Alice i ukradziona z Ernst&Young Lois wspólnie zastanawiają się jak podnieść Torchwood na nogi i jak tym razem uczynić je czymś trwalszym, szlachetniejszym i mniej samobójczym. Nie jest to proste zadanie i narady trwają tygodniami, pełne drobnych sprzeczek i potwornych kłótni na całego, a mimo to wszyscy, nawet Alice, zawsze wracają następnego dnia do poszukiwania kompromisu, na który mogliby przystać wszyscy.

Patrząc z zewnątrz pewnie ciężko jest odgadnąć, co tak właściwie trzyma ich razem przy tym karkołomnym zadaniu, w którym więcej jest przeszkód niż obietnic sukcesu, ale Gwen podejrzewa, że wie, o co chodzi: o tę ulotną, ledwie zarysowaną wizję instytucji, która mogłaby być tym, czym nie były inne, podporą dla zagubionych, tarczą ochronną dla słabych, źródłem nadziei dla ogółu i formą odkupienia dla nielicznych. Bo jedno, co do czego się wszyscy zgadzają prawie od początku to to, że nowe Torchwood musi być jawne i publiczne. Przejrzyste i humanitarne, nastawione na wspieranie i ochronę. O wiele większe i o wiele lepiej zorganizowane niż Torchwood Trzy. Bo jeśli Torchwood ma pomóc komukolwiek, to nie może uginać się po ciężarem własnych traum i nie może wiecznie funkcjonować na pół gwizdka czy słowo honoru, ciągle w połowie drogi między stanem normalnym a totalną klęską. I jeśli w tych pełnych niepokoju czasach, gdy Brytyjczycy z lękiem spoglądali w niebo i stracili całą wiarę w to, że ktoś tam w ogóle usiłuje ich bronić, Torchwood ma się do czegoś przydać, to musi być publiczne. Musi zostać symbolem. Bo naród pozbawiony nadziei to naród martwy, a wskaźnik samobójstw szybuje w górę tak samo prędko jak ilość osób leczonych na depresję, i ktoś to musi wreszcie zatrzymać.

I gdzieś pośród tych dyskusji, pośród tych niekończących się wieczorów, kiedy to Rhys potrząsa nad nimi głową z dezaprobatą i wstawia kolejne frytki do piekarnika, a potem sprawdza, czy Anwen nadal śpi, ktoś rzuca, chyba mimochodem, że przynajmniej połowa ich problemów finansowo-biurokratycznych rozwiązałoby się sama, gdyby królowa włączyła się trochę bardziej aktywnie w nadzorowanie podlegającej jej skądinąd instytucji.

A gdy to zdanie zostaje już wypowiedziane na głos, to nagle okazuje się, że nie brzmi ono wcale aż tak niedorzecznie. W końcu Torchwood zostało założone przez królową i zawsze podlegało rodzinie królewskiej; w ten czy inny sposób, czasem bardziej a czasem mniej bezpośrednio. To ta bezpośrednia zależność od korony dawała Torchwood tyle swobody w stosunkach z wszystkimi pozostałymi instytucjami państwa brytyjskiego. To dzięki temu nikt nie miał jak ich zatrzymać, bo nikt formalnie nie sprawował nad nimi kontroli, i nie podpadali pod niczyją jurysdykcję. A skoro tak dobrze im ten związek z monarchią dotąd robił, to może i teraz w tym znajdą ratunek?

Trzy dni później Gwen dzwoni do Bridget Spearse z pytaniem, co należałoby zrobić, by dostać audiencję u królowej i słyszy w odpowiedzi, że niewiele, bo Bridget spodziewała się takiej prośby już jakiś czas temu i pozwoliła sobie poczynić odpowiednie kroki. I właśnie dzięki Bridget, pierwszego stycznia 2013 roku Gwen Cooper, świeżo po wizycie u fryzjera i ubrana w strój, w którym czuje się zupełnie nie sobą, zasiada naprzeciwko królowej brytyjskiej w jej prywatnym salonie, dokładnie na tym samym krześle, na którym często zasiadają brytyjscy premierzy i przedstawia jej swoją prośbę (oczywiście, po odpowiedniej dozie konwersacji na temat psów i pogody, bo żadna rozmowa z jakimkolwiek członkiem rodziny panującej nie może się bez tego obyć).

Te pół minuty, które Gwen spędza czekając na odpowiedź i balansując na granicy załamania nerwowego (ponieważ to jest _królowa_) zdaje się trwać całe wieki, a może i jeszcze dłużej. Aż w końcu królowa skupia wzrok na Gwen i pyta, czemu właściwie korona miałaby łożyć na utrzymanie instytucji, której funkcje pokrywałyby się w praktyce z obowiązkami UNITu, na który naród brytyjski i tak płaci składki w ramach udziału w NATO.

Gwen ściska mocniej splecione razem dłonie i odpowiada, że UNIT zawiódł Brytyjczyków, że jest za daleko, zbyt bezduszny i zbyt nieporadny. Mówi, unosząc się lekko do góry i automatycznie podnosząc głos, nieświadoma tego, że z przejęcia płoną jej policzki, że Wielka Brytania potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie gotowy zginąć, nim odda jakiemukolwiek kosmicie choćby jednego człowieka. Że trzeba im, w tych niepewnych czasach, idealistów i sporej dozy nadziei. A potem opada z powrotem na krzesło i czeka z zapartym tchem na reakcję królowej, która przez dłuższy czas nie mówi ani słowa, tylko w zamyśleniu wygląda za okno. Mija prawie pięć minut nim Gwen słyszy wreszcie słynne później słowa "Zadaniem monarchii jest wspierać lud w godzinach próby, monarchia wesprze go więc i teraz".

I w ten sposób Gwen zostaje częstym gościem w Buckingham Palace, choć mija kilka dobrych lat nim przyzwyczaja się do myśli, że co trzy miesiące, ona, Gwen Cooper, pije herbatę z królową.

Nowe Torchwood pojawia się na arenie publicznej siedem miesięcy później. Z nowym budynkiem, nowym regulaminem i całkiem nowym narybkiem, z którym Gwen czasami sama nie wie, co robić. Wszystko jest w tym Torchwood nowe i tylko mieszkańcy Cardiff, wierni swoim przyzwyczajeniom, tak samo ich przeklinają. Tak dla zasady.

Gwen wraca do Cardiff, zostawia Marcie i Mickey'emu Londyn i z pewnym ociąganiem wysyła Alice do Szkocji z zadaniem zreformowania jednoosobowej placówki Torchwood Dwa. Ma nadzieję, że nie popełnia właśnie wielkiego błędu. Na wszelki wypadek namawia Lois do zabrania się z Alice do Edynburga, a sama zatrudnia u siebie Andy'ego, bo na początku czuje się okropnie niepewnie w morzu ludzi, których w ogóle nie rozpoznaje. Ogrom tego, na co się porwali prawie ją przerasta, ale powoli uczy się skupiać na jednej rzeczy naraz i nie myśleć obsesyjnie o tym, co będzie, jeśli wydarzy się ta czy inna katastrofa, a ona nie będzie na nią przygotowana. Robi to, co musi być zrobione. Pozwala też sobie zrobić kilka rzeczy, których wcześniej zrobić nie mogła. Miesiąc po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu całemu światu, czym jest Torchwood, Gwen jedzie z wizytą do matki Tosh. Po jej zakończeniu czuje się jakoś lżej. Jakby oddając rodzinie Sato ich córkę, zwracając im prawdę o jej życiu i powodach, dla których tak rzadko ją widywali, zwróciła sobie spokój i wiarę. Od tamtej pory wszystko dzieje się już bez przeszkód, płynnie. Nie lekko, ale zawsze płynnie.

W roku 2014 Gwen zostaje wybrana kobietą roku, jej twarz zdobi pierwszą stronę _The Times_, a ona sama na zawsze traci dotychczasową anonimowość. Rhys odgania się od reporterów pytających go, jak to jest być mężem _takiej_ żony i odpowiada, że mniej więcej tak, jak być mężem normalnej żony, co nijak nie satysfakcjonuje wydawców brukowców, więc jego słowa zostają przekręcone w sposób dość spektakularny i Rhys ze zdumieniem czyta później o swoim ciężkim życiu i zaczyna odbierać wyrazy wsparcia i współczucia od mijanych na ulicy osób. Gwen odrzuca propozycję pozowania do _Playboya_ i ma z tego wszystkiego wielki ubaw. Rhysa bawi to jakby mniej.

Dla równowagi w roku 2021, gdy Torchwood ratuje świat, ale niszczy przy okazji centrum handlowe i pół osiedla, Gwen zostaje na chwilę najbardziej znienawidzoną kobietą świata i Rhys znów musi odpowiadać na pytania o to, jak mu się żyje z _taką_ żoną. Jego odpowiedź bynajmniej się nie zmienia, więc dziennikarze znów zmuszeni są tworzyć coś z niczego. Ta runda bycia maglowanym przez prasę brukową jest mniej zajmująca niż poprzednia, bo tym razem ludzie wydają się naprawdę ją zniecierpieć i Gwen nie wie, jak to odwrócić. Szczególnie, że tego samego roku ktoś zaczyna grzebać w przeszłości Torchwood i odkopuje dużo mało chwalebnych czynów i głupich decyzji, które podjęto za czasów „starego" Torchwood. Skandale z przeszłości zapełniają pierwsze strony gazet i Gwen nie ma jak ich dementować, bo to szczera prawda, że byli kiepsko przygotowani, niezdyscyplinowani i czasami robili więcej szkód, niż pożytku, i owszem, to prawda, że eksperymenty Torchwood Jeden kosztowały życie mnóstwo osób, a nikt nie chce słuchać o tym wszystkim, co zrobili dobrego.

Wizyty w Buckingham Palace przebiegają w coraz bardziej nerwowej atmosferze, choć królowa nie wspomina o żadnej z prasowych rewelacji ani słowem.

Gwen zamyka się w swoim biurze, siedzi w nim po nocach i rozmyśla o tym, że wolała telefony z _Playboya_ niż telefony z pogróżkami. Zastanawia się nad tym, co z tym wszystkim zrobiłby Jack. Pewnie wyszedłby temu naprzeciw i obrócił na swoją stronę za pomocą uroku osobistego, uwodzicielskich uśmiechów, ze dwóch zawoalowanych gróźb i mnóstwa dowcipów, ale Gwen nie ma w sobie tyle magnetyzmu, by siłą woli zmienić opinie milionów. Nie ma też wystarczającej odporności, by rozegrać to ulubioną metodą Owena, czyli kazać im spadać na drzewo, obrazić ich matki i więcej się tym nie zajmować. Nie umie się aż tak odciąć od tego, co sądzą o niej inni.

To Bridget Spearse wymyśla rozwiązanie, co nie jest aż tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że ona jedna z przyjaznych im ludzi zna się na polityce. Dzwoni najpierw z delikatną sugestią, a potem z odpowiednimi danymi kontaktowymi do ludzi, którym ufa, i machina PRowa rusza pełną parą. Na początku Gwen czuje się z tym nienajlepiej, jakby brała udział w jakimś wielkim oszustwie, ale potem przeprowadza długą, szczerą rozmowę z przysłaną jej przez Bridget dziennikarką i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma w tym nic zdrożnego. Torchwood nie może funkcjonować na przekór opinii publicznej, a ta wie tylko o ich błędach. Żeby mogli poznać prawdę o Torchwood trzeba im opowiedzieć cała resztę. Wyjąć może nieśmiertelność Jacka i parę innych największych tajemnic, ale odsłonić całą resztę. Niech ludzie zobaczą, że te błędy były popełniane przez osoby, które bardzo się starały i w końcu oddały za nich życie. Niech opinia publiczna pozna całokształt, skoro już czuje potrzebę wydawania sądów.

Zaczyna się od serii artykułów i paru wywiadów, potem pojawia się książka, a gdy ktoś wpada na pomysł nakręcenia o nich filmu, sprawa jest już przesądzona. Filmowa premiera pierwszej części trylogii opartej o historię Torchwood wieńczy tylko całość. Publika znów jest po ich stronie i Gwen może dalej spokojnie pracować.

Między rokiem 2014 a rokiem 2021 Rhys i Gwen są bliscy rozwodu trzy razy, dwa razy na poważnie i raz na śmiertelnie poważnie, ale za każdym razem któreś z nich wyciąga rękę na zgodę. W roku 2017 Anwen doczekuje się brata i okazuje się, że teoria Rhysa o złym wpływie Jacka na płody musi lec w gruzach, bo Alun jest trzy razy bardziej kłopotliwym dzieckiem niż Anwen. Rhys mamrocze coś o tym, że jest pewien, że Jack potrafi być elementem destrukcyjnym nawet z odległość galaktyki lub dwóch, ale Gwen nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Tak samo jak na to, że czytelnicy _Hello_ wybierają imię Alun jako najbrzydsze imię 2017 roku.

Wielu rzeczy uczy się na błędach. Tego, jakich Torchwood potrzebuje ograniczeń, jakich zasad, jakiego stopnia kontroli. Uczy się, że zdecydowanie potrzebny jest im zatrudniony na stałe psycholog i uczy się tego, gdy Alice wreszcie się załamuje. Gwen dzwoni pod telefon zapisany dawno temu przez Ianto w jego prywatnych notatkach i zastanawia się, czy Ianto wpadł już wtedy na to, że psycholog jest im potrzebny, tylko nie zdążył tego przeforsować, czy może po prostu sam czuł, że potrzebuje pomocy. Nie jako pracownik Torchwood, ale człowiek, który widział za wiele i przeżył za dużo jak na swoje młode lata. Kto to wie?

Doktor Witham okazuje się człowiekiem idealnie pasującym do ich zespołu i to on zajmuje się rekrutacją innych psychologów, którzy pracować mają odtąd ze wszystkimi pracownikami Torchwood, czy ci pracownicy sobie tego życzą czy nie. Gwen nie ma zamiaru ryzykować kolejnej wpadki.

W trakcie pierwszego roku funkcjonowania Torchwood dowiaduje się jaka jest optymalna liczba osób potrzebnych do różnego rodzaju misji i zadań, i kilka lat później samej Gwen trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś wszystko to robili w trójkę. Sama koncepcja wydaje jej się niewiarygodna.

Uczy się też, niestety, że czego by nie zrobiła, ktoś i tak w końcu umrze, za wcześnie i zbyt młodo, i nie uda jej się uratować wszystkich. Uczy się za to, że można zmniejszyć ilość tych śmierci do minimum, jeśli będą ostrożni i przezorni. Uczy się myśleć o statystykach, a nie o jednostkach, bo jednostki wzbudzają tylko smutek, a statystyki wyraźnie pokazują, że ich wskaźnik śmiertelności jest niski, bardzo niski, i że należy się z tego cieszyć.

Stara się pamiętać o tym, że wszyscy ludzie potrzebują fundamentów: wsparcia rodziny, urlopów, przyjaciół, życia osobistego i ciepłego kąta, do którego mogą wracać wieczorami. Rhys bierze na siebie wygłaszanie pogadanek na temat tego, czemu informowanie partnerów o tym, że pracuje się dla Torchwood jest konieczne, by wasz związek w ogóle przetrwał, a Lois ubiera to, jak właściwie wszystko, w ładne, kolorowe grafy, których jest cichą, ale gorącą wielbicielką. Gwen powoli uczy się też, że skoro są tak wielcy i tak publiczni, to muszą zagwarantować ludziom to, co każda inna wielka firma. Pakiet socjalny, jakieś bilety do kina i zniżki na siłownię, opiekę medyczną z dentystą i pediatrą dla ewentualnych dzieci wliczonymi w koszta, plan emerytalny oraz dostęp do firmowego żłobka, w którym Rhiannon pilnuje dzieci za pomocą najnowszych technologii pożyczonych od MI5.

Odnosi porażki. Ludzie umierają, plany okazują się chybione, rozwiązania nieskuteczne, tropy mylące, świadkowie szaleni, adoracja publiki dość ulotna. Ale gdy w roku 2028 Gwen znów widzi siebie na stronie tytułowej _The Times_ w towarzystwie napisu przypominającego o dwudziestopięcioleciu istnienia Torchwood, to czuje głownie dumę. Bo mimo wszystko udało im się stworzyć coś wspaniałego. Coś dobrego. I nikt ani nic nie przekona jej, że jest inaczej.

**06: Powrót**

Gwiazdkę 2033 roku Gwen spędza w pracy.

Z rodziną, która nie ma właściwie nic przeciwko.

Alun ma siedemnaście lat i zadatki na komputerowego maniaka i uwielbia spędzać czas wolny w magazynach Torchwood, Anwen właśnie leczy złamane serce i jest jej wszystko jedno, a Rhys przez ponad trzydzieści lat bycia mężem kobiety ożenionej z pracą wyrobił sobie stoickie podejście do wszechświata i jest gotów urządzać świąteczny obiad na środku pustyni, jeśli będzie trzeba, więc perspektywa spędzenia pierwszego dnia świąt w budynku Torchwood nie robi na nim specjalnego wrażenia. Szczególnie odkąd kazał tam wstawić porządną kuchnię, a jedna z pomocnic ich lekarza dyżurnego, miła polska emigrantka, obiecała upiec mu jakiś swój rodzimy przysmak.

Kiedy Rhys odkrywa sekrety polskiej kuchni świątecznej, Gwen siedzi w biurze i kończy ostatni raport, a Alun i Anwen kłócą się o dobór świątecznych piosenek. Do Gwen dociera zaledwie echo całej dyskusji, ale chyba łapie najważniejsze motywy. Aktualnie chodzi o to, Alun uważa, że melancholijna piosenka o ciężkich świętach mieszkanek burdeli na Dzikim Zachodzie to niezbędny element świąt, a Anwen uważa, że Alun jest dziecinny, a jego dowcipy nieśmieszne. Alun wygrywa chyba wojnę o muzykę, bo Gwen słyszy coś, co brzmi jak żale kobiet upadłych wygrywane na melodię country. Już ma się podnieść z krzesła i włączyć do świątecznych przygotowań, gdy na ekranie jej komputera pojawia się wiadomość o tym, że radary wyłapały pojawienie się na ziemi osoby dysponującej pozaziemską technologią o dość specyficznym charakterze. Gwen zdejmuje okulary i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Wpatruje się w dane dotyczące energii wydzielanej przez zarejestrowany skok czasoprzestrzenny i na namiary miejsca, w którym ten nowy przybysz się pojawił.

Dolly Parton śpiewa w tle, o tym, że życie burdelmamy jest z natury ciężkie. Gwen nawet tego nie słyszy.

_Jack. _

Cyfry na ekranie komputera mrugają miarowo.

Jack wrócił. W to samo miejsce, z którego kiedyś odleciał dwadzieścia trzy lata temu.

Gwen przymyka oczy. Spędziła mnóstwo czasu rozmyślając o tym, co będzie, gdy Jack powróci, robiąc skomplikowane plany i licząc na cudowne interwencje. Spędziła jeszcze więcej czasu rozmyślając nad tym, co mu wygarnie, gdy tylko jeszcze raz go spotka, od jakich bezużytecznych egoistów go wyzwie i jak mocno mu przyłoży. Spędziła kiedyś dwie godziny waląc w policyjnej siłowni w worek treningowy, do którego doczepiła zdjęcie Jacka i wrzeszcząc, że go nienawidzi za to, że zostawił ją samą. Ale to było bardzo dawno. I dawno jej minęło, tak jak wszystkie pretensje, cały gniew i niezliczone oczekiwania.

Nie potrzebuje już Jacka. Poradziła sobie sama.

Otwiera oczy. Na ekranie kropka oznaczająca jej dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela tkwi nadal w bezruchu w tym samym miejscu.

Jack czeka.

Gwen energicznie podnosi się z miejsca. Bo może i go nie potrzebuje, ale nadal go kocha, i czas poznać wujka Jacka z jego nową rodziną. I spędzić wreszcie święta w komplecie.

Schodzi na dół i pożycza kluczyki od samochodu Rhysa.

- Zaraz wracam – rzuca przez ramie zaskoczonej rodzinie. – Przywiozę prezent niespodziankę.

**00: Perspektywa**

Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek to ten moment, kiedy wszystko się zmienia.

Torchwood jest gotowe.

**{Koniec}**

Uwagi dodatkowe:  
  
1. Wzięłam pod uwagę cały znany mi kanon, w co wliczają się strzępki informacji na temat Torchwood: New World, które dostaliśmy w sierpniu, ale to wszystko głównie drobiazgi.  
2. Tiers Cross istnieje i ma jakieś 400 mieszkańców z hakiem. Istnieje też okręg policyjny, w którym pracuje przez chwilę Gwen (mają tam troje policjantów).  
3. Melancholijna piosenka bożonarodzeniowa country w wykonaniu wyprowadzających się z zamykanego burdelu prostytutek (i Dolly Parton) wygląda tak: .pl/video/x3sg9z_hard-candy-christmas-dolly-parton_music  
4. Z informacji nieprzydatnych nikomu: gdyby ten fik był filmem, na otwarciu miałby„Hero" Reginy Spektor, a na napisach końcowych „Make Something Good" Laury Veirs. Oba za refreny i ogólny sentyment.


End file.
